Scars of a lifetime
by Scartheking
Summary: There was a time... When Scar wasn't evil or dry. There was a time, when he just wanted love... In this story, the bad ones are not so bad, and the good ones not so good. You decide. I'm not going to follow the canon of the Lion King books. Some characters, such as Mbawa or Kisasi are my invention. I don't own anything. If this goes well, there will be a sequel. Enjoy!
1. The beggining

The sun was starting to shine in the Pridelands. All the animals were still sleeping, or waking up. Inside PrideRock, a golden lion cub was ready to play.

"Come on, Taka! The sun is already up!"

"Ughhhh… Mufasa…Go away…I want to sleep…"

"You are no fun!" Mufasa said rolling his eyes. He got close to Sarabi, and touched her with a paw, to see if she was awake. She murmured something. Mufasa was impatient and pinched her with a claw. Sarabi suddenly was awake, scared

"What happens?!"

"Do you want to play?" asked Mufasa smiling

"And you wake me up for that!?"

"Yes"

Sarabi pounced on him, and the two went rolling. They stopped at the feet of a much bigger lion. The two cubs stopped playing, suddenly scared.

"Good morning, my son. Good morning Sarabi" said Ahadi smiling.

"Good morning, Father!" screamed Mufasa, rubbing against his leg. Ahadi's smile grey bigger.

"Good morning, Your Majesty" said Sarabi with respect

"Seems we have two early birds" commented Ahadi petting his son's head. Then he looked to Taka, and his smile dissapeared.

Taka wasn't like Mufasa. Whereas Mufasa had a golden pelt and amber eyes, Taka had the bright green eyes of his father (seemingly, he only resembled him in that and in his bitterness)

He had a dark brown pelt, and he was thin and weak, while Mufasa was stronger and much better fighting.

Their personalities were totally opposite, too. While Mufasa was very loving, kind and caring, Taka was distant and usually cold. It wasn't he was bad. In fact, he was one of the most loyal friends, if you managed to get inside his cold outside. He was like that because he thought everyone wanted to harm him when they spoke to him. As his father, Mufasa and the rest of the pack did.

Ahadi barely moved his head and didn't say anyrhing to him. He then said, looking to the others:

"What are you going to do today?"

"We are gonna hunt a zebra!" screamed Mufasa, running to the exit of the cave, with Sarabi following close.

Taka silently dissapeared in his secret hideout. He could see everything that happened in the Pridelands, without being watched. He then changed his mind, and decided to have a drink in the waterhole. He slowly walked, submerged in his thoughts, when he collided with a soft, warm thing. The thing said:

"Ow! Look where you put your feet!"

Taka inmediately felt scared, as the thing happened to be a huge, black bird:

"Ssss sorry…"

"Nevermind. Can you help me? My wing is stuck in a spiky branch…"

"Sure" said Taka. He walked to her, and examined the wing. He unscathed a claw, and easily cut the bird free. She inmediately flapped her wings, but complained in pain:

"Thanks… Ow, that was a BAD landing…"

"What happened?" asked Taka.

"I was learning to fly, and an eagle attacked me. I dove to fast, and here I am!

Oh, excuse me! I'm Mbawa!

"I'm Taka" said the lion cub.

"Pleased to meet you, Taka! Do you mind if I ask you what species you are?"

"I'm a lion. And you?"

"I'm a bearded vulture" said Mbawa proudly.

"Cool… do you want to come with me to Pride Rock? I'm sure Rafiki can look after your wing."

"Where? Who?" asked the bird confused.

"Just follow me." said Taka.

He looked better at the strange birdwhile they walked She was mostly dark brown, except the belly, that was creamy brown. A red ring surrounded her eyes, and maybe the strangest thing she had was a tuft of feathers under the beak. Taka then understood why they were called bearded vultures.

No one was in Pride Rock at that moment. Ahadi was patrolling and the lionesses were hunting. The other cubs were playing. It was just Mbawa and Taka.

"Wish I could offer you something, but I only have bones…" said Taka.

Mbawa said happily:

"Do you have bones? I'm starving!"

After a weird look of Taka , she quickly explained:

"We mostly eat bones, we don't usually get any meat at all. We are the last ones to arrive at a carcass, so... Let' see those bones!"

Taka leaded her to his hideout. He signaled her the pile of bones of his past meals.

Mbawa launched herself to the pile of bones, and started swallowing them whole. There were a few that she couldn't eat, but she was already full.

"You are very kind, Taka. Thank you!"

"This is legit the first time someone called me that."

The bird was left with no words… She adored the lion cub!

"Excuse me, Taka. Could I use that dry tree to sleep?

"Of course!"

"And, another favour… Don't call that Rafiki… Other animals don't like us at all…"

"Believe me… I excatly know how you feel."

He curled near the dead branch, where he used to sleep most nights. Mbawa was really tired because of what happened to her, and quicly hid her head under her wing. Then, both animals fell into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile, Mufasa and Sarabi had wondered away of the other cubs. They were speaking and telling jokes when they saw some zebras. Mufasa immediately crouched and started walking slwoly towards them. Sarabi said:

"Mufasa, I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Shut up! I'm hunting!" replied him.

Sarabi rolled her eyes in response. She sat on the top of a termite nest and started cleaning herself. At the same time, a leopard was looking for an easy meal, and he spotted a zebra colt. It was injured, and could barely walk. The leopard pounced on him quickly, and holded him until he was dead. The rest of the zebras panicked, and started running towards the lion cubs. Sarabi saw them, and said:

"Uhhh… Mufasa?"

"Can you shut up! They are gonna run away!"replied Mufasa angry.

"That's the point… They are running towards us!"

In that moment, a zebra jumped over Mufasa, that was suddenly terrified. He couldn't move from fear. Sarabi was safe, but still she was worried for her friend. She screamed for help on top of her lungs. Suddenly, a golden silhouette jumped between the zebras and picked up the cub. It was Ahadi! He saved Mufasa!

He asked his son for what happened, and why he was on the stampede. Mufasa was very afraid of him, and he saw Taka far away, having a drink at the waterhole. He had an idea!

"It was Taka… He wanted to practise hunting and scared the zebras…We nearly died, dad…" said Mufasa as innocent as possible.

"Taka! I knew it! " said Ahadi angered. He ran to the cub, and blocked his way.

"What have you done?!" he roared.

"What are you talking about?" said Taka confused.

"Oh, you perfectly know. You nearly killed your brother!"

"I did nothing!" screamed Taka.

"That's it! You are grounded for two months!"

"Oh, great…" muttered Taka.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Nothing…"

Ahadi walked away, and gave Mufasa a few comforting licks. He told him how brave he was, making Mufasa very proud.

"Dad, can we go to play?" he asked.

"Of course. But be careful" said Ahadi winking his son an eye. Ahadi went to pick Taka, that was still puzzled near the waterhole.

Mufasa and Sarabi stormed off, but instantly they stopped. They heard a voice, asking for help. They got near, and in a bush, there was a hornbill chick with a broken wing. A zebra stomped on him, and then he had crawled to the bush for safety.

"We have to take him to Rafiki" screamed Mufasa. He picked up the bird and ran to Rafiki's tree, with Sarabi following close.

Finally, they arrived, and Rafiki examined the hornbill, that was unconscious from the pain.

"He just has to be calm, and keep the wing still. I'm going to bandage it, and that's all. He will be OK"Rafiki reassured the kids.

"Yeah!"

"Thanks for saving him, you are the best! If it weren't for you, he would be dead!" he praised them.

"When will he wake up?" asked Mufasa.

"Come back tomorrow and we'll see"

Mufasa and Sarabi spent the day playing, and only came back at dusk, when the pack reunited to eat. Taka, on the contrary, had to endure a scolding from his father, and he was quickly sent to his den, where he spent the day speaking with Mbawa. They found they had more things in common than they thought. Both were hated without knowledge or reason, just because they were different.

When they were speaking about Mbawa's old nest,Taka heard steps. He told her to hide just when a golden cub irrumped in the scene.

"Taka, can you talk a minute?" said Mufasa quietly.

"Huh. What do you have to say? I'm grounded here, and I think you are the cause…" said Taka, getting closer with his teeth bared.

"Please,Taka, let me explain… I was hunting and the zebras…"

"It was a damn leopard! Not me! It was Kivuli, the old black leopard!"

"Taka, I'm truly sorry… I…"

"Why did you do it?" growled Taka, losing his patience.

"I didn't wanted to be grounded like you are, LOSER!" said Mufasa giggling.

Taka was going to jump, but Mbawa did instead. She pinned the cub to the ground. She holded him with a claw in the neck. Mufasa was going to scream, but she cut him before he could start:

"Listen, kitty, I have no time for nonsense. If you mess with my friends, you mess with me. And you messed with Taka." She said, looking powerful and menacing.

"Dddaa…"

"Oh no. You aren't gonna call that fool. Because if you do…"Mbawa looked menacingly to the cliff.

Mufasa's eyes grew wider. The bird was truly angry. Taka waited for the result of the scene, amused, with a grin on his face.


	2. True friendship

Taka was enjoying like never before. His brother, Mufasa, was being holded on the floor by a giant, intimidating bird. Mbawa was just a juvenile, but she was still pretty intimidating. Her wingspan was more than two meters. Mufasa was sure if he said the wrong things, he would end taking a flying lesson he didn't asked for. Mbawa said:

"You better not touch a hair of Taka again."

"I won't. I promise. Can you release me.I want to say sorry to my brother…"

"If it's not true…" warned the bird, releasing her grip on the cub.

The golden cub got up and shaked the dust off. Three bleeding wounds had appeared in his neck. He smiled to Taka and Mbawa, and then, he ran to the main cave, fakingly crying.

"Daaaad, daaaaad… look what Taka did me…" he said, looking as hurt as he could.

"Taka…" growled Ahadi.

Taka shaked in fear. He then shouted:

"Mbawa,go!"

"But.." said her worried for her new friend.

"I said GO! You will die here!"

"Wait for me on the top of Pride Rock. We'll meet soon, I promise." Said the lion cub, trying to reassure her, but she could see how worried he was by his eyes.

Mbawa launched herself off the cliff. She opened her huge wings, and glided. Her wing was much better, but still hurt a bit. She got on top of the huge rock and waited.

Meanwhile, Taka heard steps on the entrance of his den. He curled in fear, shaking.

His father appeared on the entrance. His green eyes shone with the last sunlight of the day. Taka had never seen him like that.

"You don't know how I'd like to kill you… but the pack would do so to me." Started Ahadi.

He started pacing in the small place. Then, he opened his eyes wide, and smiled…

"But what if hyenas did?" he asked to himself, very proud of his idea.

He picked up Taka, and started running to the Northern border. The rest of the pack asked him where he was going, but he silenced them with a roar. He wanted to arrive before dusk. The hyenas woudn't welcome an intruder with open arms.

Finally, they arrived. It was a horrible and grey place. It was full of bones, very big bones. Taka wondered of the owner of those bones. It must had been huge! That place had a thing that made you feel horrible. Taka felt the need of vomiting at the hedor of a putrid animal, surrounded by vultures. Ahadi dropped Taka and said:

"Welcome to the Outlands, Taka… If you are able to survive three days here, you will be welcome in the Pridelands again. This is your punishment."

With that, he ran away, leaving Taka on his own. He seemed afraid of something, something Taka didn't know about.

Meanwhile, Mbawa had stopped on a tree at half of the way. She couldn't see very well at night, so she decided to stop and continue the next day.

And Mufasa, well, he reunited with all the cubs and they all laughed about what he did to Taka. The others told him how brave he had been, facing the bird and his brother. When it came the time to sleep, however, his dreams were full of bird talons and that horrible beast, that dropped him off the cliff, while Taka laughed amused. He woke up, sweating. He suddenly thought about how bad he had treated Taka. Just because he was shy, and didn't want to play with him. Of course he didn't want to! He was horrible! He thought he would tell him how sorry he truly was, and he started crying. He cried and cried, until he slept. Something in his mind changed with that dream. The truth was he was afraid it could happen in real life. Mufasa hoped he hadn't got too far, and he could still save the relationship with his brother.

Back to Taka, he inspected his surroundings, looking for a place to sleep. He saw a huge skull, of one of that gigantic beasts. He remembered his mother told him once about them, they were called elephants. He slowly walked to the skull, checking the surroundings at every step. Finally, he got there, and he crawled inside through one of the eyes. It was very dark inside, but there was no better , Taka heard:

"Welcome to my house, small lion. What are you searching for?"

"Aaaa—aaaaaaah!" screamed Taka, trying to run away of the voice. Finally, he manaeged to climb to the eye, and to get out. With the light of the moon, he could see a creature that walked closer and closer. The strange animal said:

"Are you lost, little one?"

Taka didn't answer.

"Come in, I won't hurt you. You can come in if you want. My pups will like you, I'm sure." The creature was now near of Taka, that was paralyzed in fear. The animal said the last sentence smiling, but instead, she made Taka more nervous, as she showed her huge teeth to the cub.

"Let's go. It's dangerous out here."

Without doubts, she picked Taka by the scruff, and walked inside of the skull again. Taka desesperately tried clawing her, but she laughed at his intents. She left him near another silhouettes: they were her own cubs. They were sleeping peacefully, unconcious of their new visitor.

"Try to sleep, we'll make the presentations tomorrow." Said the animal, lying down near her cubs. Taka was very tired, and soon he was asleep.

At the morning, Taka woke up to find he wasn't in his den. Then he remembered what happened. The strange creature and her pups weren't in there. Taka scretched and got out of the elephant skull. He didn't slept bad at all, and the den was spacious. It even had a tunnel on the back, making it even bigger. He climbed out and checked the surroundings. The animals were just there. There were three cubs playing, and their mother attentively watching over them. She spoke without turning back.

"Good morning, little one. Have you slept well?"

"Good morning. Yes, I did. That den is very comfy."

"Thanks. Now we can do the presentations. I'm Malkia. And these are Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, my cubs."

"Glad to meet you. I'm Taka."

"Well, what brought you here?"asked Malkia interested.

"My father. He wanted hyenas to kill me. I still don't know what a hyena is… They must be terrible killers, because even my father is scared of them. And he is the cockiest lion ever…" said Taka confused.

Malkia laughed at this sentence.

"Well, it's normal to be scared of things you don't know… haven't you figured out what I am?" she said, sounding amused.

"You are a hyena?"

"Yes"

"Wow, I was totally wrong, sorry about what I said…"

"No problem. If you heard what my kind tells about lions…" Malkia said smiling.

"Stereotypes are not always true, little lion." She continued.

"I know. And what is your story. Why do you live here?"

"Our kind is banished from the Pridelands since I have memory. And, my own pack thought I was too kind to be a matriarch, just because I wanted to have peace with lions. I'm not sure if you want to see my face…"

"It can't be that bad… I can handle it."

"If you say so…" Malkia turned and looked to Scar. One of her round ears had nearly dissapeared. Her jaw had been broken, so one of her fangs was always showing, giving her an aggressive aspect. Her left eye had been injured and was now the colour of milk. She had biting marks on all her face. The spotted grey body was covered in them too. Even her tail was cut off. Taka was horrified.

"Who did that to you?"

"My clan. I've already told you why… They are still searching for me…"

Taka felt pity for the old hyena. A single mother, in that place…

"Who is the leader now?"

"A male hyena named Kifo. He is really dangerous"

"I could help you defeat him." Said Taka. Malkia smiled at the thought. A kid's innocence was unstoppable…

"Not now, obviously. When I'm older. I'm sure they'll help too…" Taka said, pointing to the pups.

"Come on, you haven't met them!"

"Guys, this is Taka. He is going to spend a few days with us."

"A new friend!" shouted the pups happily, jumping over Taka.

"But he is a weird hyena!"

"Yeah! Why is he so big? And why he hasn't got spots?"

"Because he is a lion" said their mother.

"Oooh! A lion!" said the two, trying to start a game with Taka.

"Catch me if you can!" said Shenzi happily, running for her life.

"Of course I will!" replied Taka, chasing her alongside Banzai and Ed.

Malkia smiled seeing the cubs playing. All the poor lion wanted was a friend, someone who cared for him. A tear showed in her good eye because she knew how the lion had suffered. And he was so young…She quickly wiped the tear and started smiling again. She got on her feet, wanting to play too. Taka had just caught Shenzi.

"You are dead!" he shouted, nipping her throat. She growled playfully in response.

Malkia then pounced on Taka, pinning him.

"And now YOU are dead, lion!"

"Oh no! A hyena! A vicious beast! She is gonna EAT MEEE!"

That made Malkia and the cubs laugh so much they fell rolling to the floor.

"Looks like I win…"said Taka victorious. He had never won anything… The others always mocked him because he was bad at any game they could find.

"You are funny, lion. You could stay with us forever. Oh, sorry. I'm pretty sure your dad will love to see you alive and thriving."

"Yeah, he would hate if I was killed. He would for sure lose sleep." Followed Taka ironically.

"Don't worry. I just want to take revenge on my brother, the perfect one, and my damn dad. I'll hang by when I can, and I'll bring you some food. I see you have plenty to eat here…" noticing the ribs on the hyena.

"We haven't eaten in four days…" said Malkia. " My pups are getting weak"

"There was a dead antelope when we came. Maybe you can sneak in and eat. It was really near the border."

"Don't say it twice!" said the hyena.

"Come on pups, we've got to eat!"

They instantly followed her, jumping of happiness.

"Lead the way, Taka." Said Malkia

With that, they started walking to the Pridelands, hoping to get a good they didn't realize a huge bird was watching them. The bird dove in the air, talons first, and pinned Taka.

"Gotcha" she said smiling.

"Mbawa!" shouted Taka

"You know her?" asked Malkia,

"He saved me of dying trapped in a spiky branch." Answered the bird. "You don't know how relieved I feel after watching you are good. Who are your new friends?"

"This is Malkia, and those are her pups, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed." Answered Taka.

"Nice to meet you" said the vulture.

"The pleasure is mine." Replied Malkia.

"Wow! What are you?" asked Shenzi in awe.

"I'm a vulture. A bearded vulture."

"Could you take me for a ride?"

The vulture didn't know how to answer.

"Please… I want to see the sky…"

"If your mother says yes…" agreed the vulture.

"Hhhhmmm. Ok. But be careful, Shenzi, and hold tight."

"Thanks Mom! You are the best!" Looking to Mbawa, she said:

"Are you gonna hold me in your claws?"

"No, sweetie. I could harm you without wanting. Better climb my back, and hold tight as your mother said."

The young hyena jumped on her back.

"Ready?" asked the vulture opening her wings.

"As never before! " shouted Shenzi.

"There we go!"

"WAHOOOOOOO!" screamed Shenzi as the bird gained height.

"Where are we going?" Mbawa asked.

"Follow Taka. We are going to an antelope carcass."

With that, the bird signaled Taka to continue. Malkia was a bit worried, but she could see how her daughter enjoyed flying. She eventually relaxed, but Banzai and Ed were still a bit worried for her. Malkia reassured them, not wanting them to panic.

"It is totally safe.I'm sure."

Banzai rolled his eyes, and Ed laughed nervously.

Taka was a bit worried too, but he trusted Mbawa. She wouldn't put Shenzi in danger. He started walking again to the carcass. Taka was inmensely relieved when they arrived at the Pridelands. He didn't like the ones whom he lived with, but he liked the place.

Finally, they found the carcass. It was nearly intact. The hyenas didn't wait for anything. They started eating inmediately. Taka looked up, and saw Mbawa was slowly gliding to the floor. Finally, she landed.

"Did you enjoyed?" she asked to the hyena pup.

"It was the best time of my life!"

"Great! Now go to eat, they are gonna finish it all!" the bird told her.

Taka got near the bird. He smiled.

"Wow, didn't knew you could be so great with kids" he said.

"Honestly, I didn't too." She answered. "I just followed my heart"

"You made her very happy. But please, don't take on the air"

"I can't lift you! You are too fat!" she told him biting his ear playfully.

He tried to pounce on her, but she lifted herself on the air, laughing.

"Go to eat, Taka. I'm gonna watch if that old fool comes by."

"I'll save you some juicy bones!" he told her.

"See ya!" she said flying away.

Meanwhile, Ahadi was on top of Pride Rock. He roared to get the attention of all the pride. They gathered under Pride Rock, expecting the news from the king.

"I have a special announcement" he started.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think about it! Do you have a character you'd like to appear on the story? Write it in the comments, and I'll do my best to make you happy. More chapters coming soon! I'll leave some name meanings here:Kivuli:Shadow**

**Mbawa:Wings**

**Malkia:Queen**

**Kisasi(future character): Revenge**


	3. The one true king, or not?

"Today it is the day the future king will be chosen." Continued Ahadi.

Mbawa, meanwhile, was gliding over the Pridelands. She didn't saw any animal. She found it very strange. She finally found Kivuli, the black leopard. She called him and asked what was going on.

"It's the presentation of the future king." Said Kivuli uninterested, cleaning his face with a paw. The bird got in a branch, higher than the leopard, so he couldn't caught her if he wanted to, but he seemed pretty indiferent.

"What is it about?" She asked.

"Mufasa and Taka are going to compete, so Ahadi can make his choice on the best cub."

"But Taka was taken far away by Ahadi…" said Mbawa horrified.

"Yeah… probably he is dead by now. A pity, I liked that guy. He was respectful and nice. Unlike his brother, he has ruined me a couple of huntings…

"Well, thanks, Kivuli."

"No problem"

Then, the bird flew away. She went to Pride Rock. As Kivuli said, all the animals were gathered there. Ahadi was speaking:

"As you know, Taka and Mufasa would have had to fight today to see who is stronger. But, Taka is probably dead… I went to walk with him to the border, and he ran away into the Outlands… Probably hyenas have gotten him…" said the king, seemingly sad.

Horrified murmurs echoed between the animals. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"It makes me sad to not give him a chance, but the time has come to choose a heir. So, Mufasa, you will be the future king."

The animals cheered, but not very loud. Many of them didn't like at all the messy cub, with his cocky attitude. When he was smaller, he was polite and kind, but now…

Mufasa took a step forwards, and his dad nudged him.

"Come on, son… Give them your best roar."

For a cub, his roar was very loud. Then, Ahadi roared too, and then the rest of the pack. The animals cheered again, but in their mids they wanted Taka to be given a chance.

"Well, it is official now" said Ahadi. "We're finished here."

The animals slowly dispersed to do their own things. All except one. Mbawa was petrified, she didn't believed how Ahadi hated Taka. Just because he had his own opinion, while Mufasa did just what he told him.

Uru had an horrified face too when Ahadi passed by.

"Both are your sons, Ahadi. They deserve equalty."

"If they were equal… Why do you think I named him Taka" said Ahadi with a grin. "He is no more than trash!"

Uru was speechless. Mufasa had listened to all of it, as well as Mbawa.

"How did you punished him?" asked Uru after building courage.

"I left him in the Outlands."

Uru's mouth dropped.

"My son… in the Outlands…" she said crying. "You can't do that!" she shouted.

"I'm the king, I can do whatever I want" he said.

With that, Uru stormed off, crying. Mufasa too felt bad. He wanted to give Taka a chance. He realised his father was wrong, he was not the perfect king Mufasa thought he was. He had an idea! He was going to rescue him from the Outlands! He stealthily walked of, and started running to the Northern border.

Meanwhile, Mbawa took flight, still perplexed, to tell the news to Taka. While she took height, she saw a lion cub running to where Tak was. It was the one she despised, Mufasa. Maybe he wanted to finish off his brother?. Whatever ite, she dicid She was much faster than Mufasa, so she quickly was with him.

"Taka, you won't believe what happened." She 's smile at seeing her faded.

"What?"

"It seems your father has fullfilled his dream. Mufasa will be king. Ahadi thinks you are dead, and he couldn't be happier."

Taka's mouth dropped.

"No… Tell me it's not true."

"Sadly, it is. He said you were no more than trash…"

"They are going to regret it.." muttered Taka coldly. Mbawa had never seen him like that before.

"There is one thing more. I saw your brother, Mufasa, coming in this direction."

"We have to go back to the Outlands" Taka warned the hyenas, that had listened to the conversation without understanding a thing. "If Mufasa catches you here, he'll warn Ahadi, and then you'll be dead."

"Come on, pups. There is no time to lose, then." Said Malkia, picking up Ed and running.

"Hop on" said Mbawa to Shenzi. "I'll take you to the Outlands in a blink."

Shenzi didn't hesitated. She had loved flying with the bearded vulture, so she didn't waste another oportunity.

Taka picked up Banzai, and ran after Malkia.

Finally, they arrived. It was midday, so it was very hot. All the animals stopped for a deserved rest near the elephant skull.

"If Mufasa comes, hide in there. I'll call you when it is time"

Malkia nodded in response. She had only heard bad things about Ahadi, but the worst for her was that he killed without doubt or remorse. Taka was the proof of it. Malkia was really afraid of him. What she didn't know was that Ahadi's worst fear were hyenas. She got inside of the skull, with her pups. Mbawa flew away to see if Kifo or other predators were near.

After half an hour of so, a golden cub entered the Outlands. He directly walked to where Taka was, searching for him.

"Taka?"

No response.

Mufasa was starting to get scared. He slowly walked to the skull,, jumping at every sound. Then, he saw Taka, lying down on one of the fangs of the skull. He was cleaning himself.

"Taka!" shouted Mufasa happily, running towards him.

"You don't _know_ how glad I am to see you here." Said Taka sarcastically.

"Yeah, me too! I thought you were dead!" answered Mufasa not understanding the sarcasm.

"How nice of you. You plotted this all, and now you come back to seem you saved me. Very clever, brother."

"Look, Taka, I'm sorry. I thought about it all. Father is wrong. I shouldn't had treat you that way. I'm sorry."

Taka thought about it. He'd pretend he accepted it, just to scare him with the help of the hyenas. Mufasa had hurt him too much to be forgiven. Just at the thought of the harm his brother had done, he clawed the elephant fang with all his rage.

"I forgive you, brother."

"Really?" asked Mufasa doubting.

"Yes. You are my brother, I will always support you."

"Ohhh, thanks!" said Mufasa, filled with relief. Taka felt a pinch of guilt at seeing his brother was truly sorry. He soon forgot it.

"How did you manage to stay alive in this place?" asked Mufasa.

"I'll show you." Said Taka. "Malkia, come meet my brother!" he shouted.

Mufasa saw a huge animal getting out of the skull. It was horribly scarred in all her body.

"Greetings, little lion. You must be Mufasa" she said, smiling again, but showing her huge canines. Mufasa started to shake in fear.

"Shenzi, Banzai, Ed! Come to greet our visitor!" shouted the three pups came running, and surrounded Mufasa. He unscathed his claws, ready to defend himself.

"What? Don't you like my friends?" asked Taka seemingly surprised.

Mufasa was speechless. The hyena pups tried to get closer, but the lion rejected them with a swipe of his claws everytime.

"Pups, be nice" Malkia said. "Try introducing yourselves. He is scared."

"I'm Shenzi."

"I'm Banzai" Ed laughed, surprising Mufasa. "And he is Ed."

"And my name is Malkia" said the adult hyena. "Nice to meet you, Mufasa. I heard you will be the next king…"

"Yyyy-yes. I am" answered the lion terrified.

"You wanna see him jump?" whispered Banzai to the others.

"Of course!"replied Shenzi.

While Mufasa talked with the hyena, Banzai crawled to his back, and he bit his tail with all his strenght.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" shouted Mufasa, jumping and running to the Pridelands again.

The hyenas laughed crazily and Taka did too. They planned it as a surprise for him. They were also conscious of the mistreatement to Taka. And they wanted to help him.

"Did you like the surprise, Taka?" asked Banzai jumping over him. Before he could answer, a familiar voice shouted:

"When I can I'm gonna kill you all, scavengers. Dumb drooly beasts!" screamed Mufasa.

"What did he say?" said Malkia, not wanting to believe it.

"He said scavengers and dumb, drooly beasts." Said Banzai happily.

"Care for them a moment, Taka. No one calls me scavenger without paying for it." Said Malkia. Her good eye shone with anger. She started running, laughing of the excitement of the hunt.

"You are gonna run for a reason, little lion!"

Mufasa heard it and gulped. He started running too. He frantically looked for a hiding place. He could see the hyena now, coming for him.

"We are PREDATORS, not scavengers!" shouted the hyena. Mufasa finally found an abandoned meerkat den. He ran to it, and entered just when Malkia was going to clamp her jaws on him. She started digging. The lion got deeper into the tunnel. He started walking,not knowing where he went. He wasn't keen on facing the angry hyena again. Damn Taka… Mufasa knew it had been too easy… He know his brother was not interested on making peace. Mufasa thought what he would do to him, and a shiver came on his spine. Finally, he saw the light. He was safe! And luckily for him, there was a big patch of tall grass there. He ran in and headed home.

After 5 minutes of furious digging, Malkia gave up. He came back to where her pups where. They were still laughing of Mufasa, just as he did of Taka days ago.

"If I catch that lion…" said the adult hyena.

"Do you want me to say something to him?" asked Taka smiling and baring his fangs.

"Yes. Tell him that if the fool of his father hadn't exiled us here, we would perfectly hunt our own food. And if I see him again, he will be my next meal."

"You won't. Banzai scared him so bad he will spend a few days crying on daddy's lap."

With that, they broke in laugh again.

"Well done, my son. The enemy of my friend is my enemy too, Taka. Call me if you have any problem."

"Thanks Malkia. It's good to have someone at my side, for once." Replied Taka.

"Tomorrow ends your punishment. Could you do me a favour?"

"What is it?"

"Drop by when you can, and bring us some food. We will starve here, Taka…" said the hyena, looking protectively to the pups that played carefree.

"I'll do. I promise." Reassured the lion, going to play with the cubs.


	4. Love at first sight

Mufasa finally arrived to Pride Rock. No one was in there, not even the other cubs. His heart was still beating a thousand miles per hour. He'd never forget that hyena… It seemed he would have the same fear as his father. Mufasa dropped to the floor and fell asleep. He was exhausted. But after an hour, Rafiki entered the den and woke him up.

"Little prince, the bird is awake!" he said.

Mufasa jumped and said:

"Come on! There is no time to lose!"

They went to Rafiki's tree, where the hornbill awaited with his wing bandaged.

"Ahhh, my savior!" he said greeting Mufasa.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Zazu. And you?"

"I'm Mufasa, Prince of the Pridelands" he said proudly.

"Prince?" the bird said, and started to kiss his feet.

"Stop it!" said Mufasa annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, sir" said Zazu. "How can I reward you for saving my life?"

Mufasa thought a bit. If Taka had his own majordomo bird, he would have one too.

"You can fly and tell me all the things that happen on the Pridelands."

"That would be easy…When I have my wing back." He said, looking to Rafiki.

"At least a month of bandage" said Rafiki. "You can take him to Pride Rock if you want. I'm pretty busy here." Said Rafiki to Mufasa.

The truth was Rafiki was tired of the bird. He didn't even shut up. Never! He wanted him away as soon as possible.

"Zazu, hop on. We are going to my den" said Mufasa. The bird climbed on him, and he headed home.

In the middle of the way, they saw a giant silhouette flying. It was Mbawa, checking for food.

"Zazu, could you do me another favour?" asked the little lion.

"Fire away!" said Zazu.

"A bird is abusing me. Could you stop her?"

"Of course I can! I'd kill her if needed. My mom taught me some techniques to defeat even large adversaries." Said Zazu proud.

"Well then." Said Mufasa. "YOU, PILE OF BONES! SMELLY CROW ON STEROIDS! I HAVE AN OPPONENT FOR YOU! Shouted Mufasa to Mbawa. She heard it, and slowly came down.

"That isn't the bully, right?" asked Zazu scared.

"Sure she is." Said Mufasa happily smiling.

Mbawa landed in front of them. Zazu shivered in fear.

"Well, who is the opponent, lion scum?"

"Here he is!" said Mufasa shaking Zazu off him.

"Well…" started the blue bird.

Mbawa laughed.

"You? You are going to kill me?PfffHUAHAHAHAHA!" She said crying of laughter.

"I'll help him!" said Mufasa getting cocky.

"You are gonna shut up!" shouted the bird, getting instantly serious. Mufasa took a step back.

"And about you… I heard all you said" said Mbawa smiling.

"Ohhh… shit…" said Zazu.

"Come on. I give you ten seconds to run like a chicken or to kill me." Continued the vulture. "When it's over… well, easy meal for me." She said.

"One, two, three, four…"

Zazu started running away as fast as he could

"Five, six, seven, eight…"

He didn't looked back. He just ran.

"NINE, TEN!" with a screech, Mbawa took flight, blinding Mufasa with dust. Zazu was suddenly being holded in a huge talon.

"What if we see you fly, little birdie?" she said, clearly having fun.

"Please, no… I regret everything… don't eat me…" said Zazu,nearly crying.

"Oh, shut up! You are not dying today, stupid furbrain! But I have some friends that would love to meet you. Mufasa already knows them"

With that, Mbawa headed to the Outlands. She quickly found Taka and the hyenas.

"Mbawa!"shouted Shenzi, happy to see her.

"Hi there, little one" said the bird, playfully biting her ear. Shenzi giggled in response. "Hi all!"she said the others.

"Mbawa, what did you brought?" asked Taka. "It seems like a fuzzy maraca"

"It's Mufasa's little buffon, Zazu" answered the vulture.

"Can we eat him?" asked Banzai.

"Banzai, Banzai, always thinking with the stomach. I'll bring you a large chunk of meat later. Now, we are gonna enjoy some pyrotechnics. Shenzi, lead me to the geyser."

The hyena pup ran to a place between two elephant ribs, and a wall of stone.

"Here it is Mbawa!" said Shenzi happily.

"Now what? Asked Malkia cocking an eyebrow.

"Wait and see. Ladies and gentelmen, I present… The birdie boiler!" Said Mbawa, stuffing Zazu in the geyser. Inmediately it bursted, and Zazu flew over their heads. Everyone laughed a lot, specially Mbawa. Just when Zazu was going to crash, she caught him mid air.

"Wanna see another one?" Asked the bird smiling.

"Nooo!" shouted Zazu.

"YEEEEEES!" screamed the rest.

"There you go, then" said Mbawa putting Zazu again in the geyser. She repeated all the process.

"I should give you to the hyenas, they need to eat, but I'll let you live… for now." Whispered Mbawa to Zazu.

"I don't know if I need to thank you or not."

"Bye, guys! I'll come back soon!" said Mbawa gaining height.

"See ya!" shouted the others.

"And bring food!" shouted Banzai.

"I will, Banzai!"

Mbawa headed to the Pridelands again, where Mufasa waited desesperate for the birds. He was starting to worry, when he saw the bearded vulture heading towards him. She dropped Zazu roughly on the floor.

"Next time, I won't be so kind" she said, now searching for food again.

"Next time, I'll make nuggets with you!" shouted Mufasa.

The bird didn't answered. She started to glide down, talons first. She got hold of Mufasa, and tried to fly away. He was too heavy, and she had to drop him. He screamed like never before. After dropping him, Mbawa flew away, laughing.

"Man, I hate that bird…" said Mufasa shaking the dust off his pelt. New wounds had appeared in the places where the bird had gotten him.

"Sir, you are wounded…" said Zazu worried.

"Oh, really? I didn't know, thanks!" said Mufasa with sarcasm. "Sorry, Zazu, I'm just angry. I shouldn't have shouted at you."

"No problem. My brothers did it all the time… I'm used to it."

With that, Mufasa thought of Taka, and how he had must felt when they mocked him. Mufasa hated himself in that moment. He thought he deserved to be eaten by the bird. He was no more than trash, although that was the name of his brother. And how many times he called him trash… It was normal Taka wanted revenge. He deserved it. Mufasa wished he could have a good relationship with his brother. Now he was more dangerous than never, having those hyenas on his side.

"Sir, are you ok?" asked Zazu concerned.

"Yes,yes, I am. Let's go." Said Mufasa.

The bird climbed on his back and they started the way to Pride Rock again. Mufasa showed the bird to his friends, and they spent the day speaking with him.

On the afternoon, a cream coloured lioness cub, with a brown stripe on her head, entered Pride Rock. She was so skinny her bones were visible. Ahadi ordered to give her water and food.

"What is your name, lioness?" he said, looking menacing.

"Why should I tell you?" she said, bitterly, but weakness was in her voice.

"Because if it weren't for us, you would be dead!" shouted Ahadi.

"Sheesh, calm down… I'm Zira. Happy now?"

"Better. You have my permission to stay here for two days. I'll pass my judgement then."

"What a weird guy…" muttered Zira.

Mufasa went and introduced himself. He found the lioness pretty interesting. While she went to a corner, he started.

"I'm Mufasa, Prince of the Pridelands" he said puffing his chest.

"And?"

Mufasa was puzzled. He had never been treated like that. The lioness kept walking, not interested in him. She lied down in the farthest corner and started cleaning herself. The rest of the cubs went out to play.

Another day passed, and finally Taka could come back. He had his claws unscathed, to show how rough he was.

"Taka, do you really have to go?" asked the pups saddened.

"Of course. I have to go so I can bring you a lot of food this night. "

"Yeaaaaahh! Food!" shouted the pups, stor

* * *

ming off.

"Take care, Taka." Said Malkia.

"Same. I'll drop by at night." He replied, heading to the Pridelands.

When he arrived to Pride Rock, everyone was impressed. Ahadi the most. His mouth opened wide.

"Hi there, dad!" saluted Taka, with a happiness it wasn't usual in him. "Happy to see me?"

Ahadi didn't answer.

"Ah, damn it… you hoped the hyenas to kill me, huh?" said Taka, making circles around him.

"Ohhhhh!" said the rest of the pack.

"Is that true?" asked a lioness called Kali. She was the most strict of the pack, but she had a way with cubs. And a soft spot for them.

"I… I… Of course it isn't! I lost him!"

"Yeah, of course, you lost me deliberately." Muttered Taka. His father wanted to get his claws on him so bad, so he knew when to stop. He had made him to pass a bad moment, and that was enough.

The rest of the pack went back to their normal activities. Zira was still in the same spot of yesterday. She saw the strange lion cub, Taka, going to his den smiling. That dumb Ahadi hated him too, or so it seemed.

Taka was in his den, when he felt someone sitting next to him. It was Zira.

"Ahadi likes you a lot, huh?" she asked.

"He adores me…" replied Taka.

"You sure have guts. That furbrain is very respected here, or so it seems…" said Zira.

"Of course, he is the king!" said Taka.

"That expains his attitude. If he had met my pack…"

" Wait, I don't know you!" said Taka. "Where do you come from?"

"Far away. My mother told me to run… Some rogues attacked our pack. I think I'm the only survivor…" Zira told him the truth because she was the only one she felt comfortable with in all the pack. Taka felt the same. They didn't even need words to tell the other how they felt. Suddenly, Zira broke in tears.

"It's OK… shhh… don't cry." Said Taka, putting a paw on her shoulder. He tried to find a way to stop her crying. Taka found himself doing what he had never done for another lion: he started grooming her to comfort her. She liked the feeling, and soon she felt better. She rested her head on Taka's chest, and the other lion put a paw over her shoulder. They stayed like that for five minutes.

"Thanks… I really needed that." Said Zira.

"No problem… Don't friends do that?"

With that, Zira smiled, and Taka licked a tear on her face. She giggled. Mbawa was planning to visit Taka, but she saw the couple, smiled and flew away. But another pair of eyes were watching them…

* * *

**Thanks for the positive reviews! It means a lot!**


	5. Shadows of a dark past

Mufasa watched as the strange lionnes was licked by Taka. He felt a pinch, that grew bigger. It was jealousry. Mufasa growled at seeing his brother having more success than him for once in his

"Come on. I'll show you the Pridelands" said Taka. Mufasa quickly ran away, but Taka saw him running.

"Ah… my big brother… So predictable…" said Taja with a grin.

"Wait, he is your brother?" Asked Zira surprised.

"Unfortunately, he is…" replied Taka.

"He came to me so cocky, saying he was the Prince of the Pridelands and all."

"It has gotten to his head…" said Taka.

"I hope he changes… I'd hate to live under a king like that."

"Ahadi's not any better. At least, not for me. I see he also adores you…"

"I don't like being bossef around by strangers, kings or not. I just holded my place."

They kepr talking until they arrived to the waterhole. Mufasa, Sarabi and two more cubs were there. The other two were two females,Wingu and also hated Taka, because of fear of the unknown. There was also a male cub, Nyeupe. He was nearly as white as a cloud. His temper was cold as ice.

"Who do we have here?" started Mufasa. He had his claws bared.

"Ohh… Great…" muttered Taka. Zira unscathed his claws. The cubs got ready to fight.

Nyeupe was the first to jump on Taka. He pinned him to the ground, but Taka hit him hard in the jaw. He managed to got up again, with a scratch in his shoulder. Zira jumped to the nearest lioness and they got in a terrible fight. Zira was thin and weak, but she could keep up with Wingu and Sarabi. The other three surrounded Taka. Suddenly, he saw a black silhouette crawling in the grass.

"Mufasa, if I were you, I'd start running…" said Taka.

"Of what? Of you?" said Mufasa laughing. The rest laughed too.

"Zira! Stop it! Run away! There is a leopard!" shouted Taka. Zira looked at him, jumped over the lionesses and dissapeared in the tall grass.

"As if we were going to believe it…" said Nyeupe.

Taka tried to run, but he was surrounded. He closed his eyes, waiting for his death. He saw the trajectory of the leopard. He was going for the white cub

"Nyeupe, dumb piece of shit…" started Taka. He wanted to get the lion away from the pouncin spot Nyeupe had nearly killed Taka once, trying to throw him in the gorge when they where younger. The white lion really despised the dark cub. Maybe even more than Mufasa.

Both big cats, Kivuli and Nyeupe, pounced at the same time. A swipe of the paw of the leopard sent Nyeupe flying. Taka heard his bones crush.

"I told you… but you won't listen… That's for ruining my hunting…" said Kivuli angered. "Then he saw Taka and said "Glad to see you alive, little Taka. You are the only one worth it in this gang of stupid shits." Then, he petted Taka's head, and went away. Nyeupe was grunting in pain in the floor. He couldn't move.

Mufasa and the others were speechless. Luckily for them, Ahadi passed by, and they carried the cub to Rafiki. Mufasa's father didn't even asked anything. Ahadi thought that's why that strange lioness, Zira, was running so fast. She had hurt the cub! "She'll pay later" thought Ahadi. All the cubs, except Taka, went to Rafiki's tree.

"How is he?" asked Ahadi.

"His legs are broken, but he'll cure. He needs a lot of rest and to take this leaves two times a day. To stop infection." Said Rafiki.

Nyeupe had three nasty claw wounds on his right leg. Rafiki bandaged it, and Ahadi carried him carefully back to Pride installed him in a bed of leaves, as comfy as they could, and while the cubs cared for him, Ahadi went to search for Zira.

After two hours of searching, he finally found her. She was hiding in a bush, hoping not to be caught.

"You! Get out of the Pridelands before I kill you!" roared Ahadi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zira confused.

"GO! NOW!" said Ahadi, baring his claws. Zira started running, not sure where she went.

Taka was too searching for her. He found her smell, and that it went to a bush. Then, it crossed with his father's scent. Then, Zira's scent went to the south. He started running, worried for her.

Finally, he found her. She had caught a rabbit, and was eating it.

"What happened?"started Taka.

"Your father got angry at me and exiled me for a thing that I still don't know…" replied Zira.

"The leopard caught a cub. My nemesis, Nyeupe. He broke his legs. Ahadi thinks it was you." Explained the dark lion.

"Ohh.. Fuck. Now that I had found a home, with someone I liked… bang!" said Zira, a tear dropping of her eye.

"Don't worry. I've got some friends who can help you." Said Taka, suddenly remembering Malkia.

"Let's go then. If your father finds me there…"

"Follow me." Said Taka. He managed to get a zebra leg for the hyenas that wasn't very rotten. It was of yesterday's kill, that was left in there after the lions were full.

When they were arriving, Taka stopped Zira.

"Before you meet them, there is a few things you need to know. Don't judge their aspect, their life has been rough so far. And whatever you do, don't call them scavengers. Unless you want to die."

"Ok. Let's see them." Said Zira.

Taka guided her to the elephant skull. He dropped the zebra leg, and shouted:

"Malkia! It's me, Taka!"

The hyena pups got out, going to greet Taka.

"Taka! Taka!" They shouted. They all jumped on him, and made him fall. Malkia came out of the skull too.

"Nice to see you, Taka."

"Same, Malkia" said Taka trying to get the pups off him.

Meanwhile, Zira's mouth was wide open.

"I didn't knew they were hyenas" she whispered to Taka.

"Don't judge them, they are much nicer than they look. I promise."

"Who is this, Taka?" asked the pups surrounding Zira.

"She is…" started Taka

"Let me." Said Zira. "I'm Zira. I come from far away. I'm a friend of Taka."

"Friends of Taka are our friends. Greetings, little lioness. My name is Malkia. And they are Shenzi, Banzai and Ed" she said, pointing to her pups.

"I see you have brought food, as you promised!" said Banzai, just spotting the zebra leg. The hyenas started eating fastly. They quickly finished the zebra leg.

"Please, come in" said Malkia, entering the den. The pups curled in a pile of warm bodies and fell asleep.

"Zira, what brings you to the Outlands?" asked Malkia.

"Taka's father. He exiled me."

"I thought you could help her… she is all alone.." continued Taka.

"Of course. You are welcome to stay as long as you wish." Said Malkia smiling.

"Thanks Malkia. You are truly nice."

"I'll drop by again this night to bring you more food. You need all I can give you. Mayne Mbawa can help me too…" said Taka.

"You sure saved our lives, Taka. I'll never forget it…" interrupted Malkia.

"Well, it's payback. You did too." Replied Taka, smiling. "I'll get going. I need to find Mbawa. We'll come back at dusk." He continued. He nudged Zira, and the hyena mother too. He said goodbye to the pups.

"Take care!" he shouted, walking back to the Pridelands.

"Same!" shouted the others.

Taka started to search for Mbawa. Surprisingly, he found Kivuli. Taka shaked in fear.

"Hi there, little Prince." He saw Taka quivering. "Don't worry. I won't harm you."

"Hi, Kivuli. How's the hunting going?" asked Taka, now much more comfortable, but still not at ease.

"I was going to catch a meal right now. Would you want to come?"

"Really?" asked Taka excited.

"Yes. Come with me." Said the old leopard, puffing his chest with pride.

They walked till they were near the waterhole. They saw a herd of gazelles.

"Get over there and wait for my signal. When you see my tail, chase the gazelles here." Ordered Kivuli. Taka obeyed. He saw the old leopard crouch, covering himself with the grass.

Kivuli got closer. Finally, he moved his tail. The gazelles saw it too, and tried running. Taka jumped in the middle of their way, sending them to Kivuli again. He pounced and caught a gazelle. He holded his throat until it was dead.

"Phew… Thanks. I think I wouldn't have gotten them if it weren't for you…"

"Thanks to you Kivuli. Not everyday you can say you hunt with the Pridelands' best hunter."

"Come on, let's eat."

They ate in silence, until they were full. They laid down, and Kivuli broke the silence.

"I see those cubs don't like you, huh? What happened between you and them?" started Kivuli.

"It's just because I'm different. I guess. I don't really know…" said Taka.

"You know… Your father used to hate me too. I think he still does."

"Why?" asked Taka.

"The same as you. Because I'm different. You see, once I had a daughter. She was just like me. Dark black. Your father and his gang got her when she was very young. I adored her. They killed him, Taka." Said Kivuli, suddenly sad. Taka didn't know that side of the leopard.

"But I got revenge. I actually saw who of them killed my daughter. It was a male cub, called Muuaji. He killed her just for fun. I found him with her corpse in his mouth. I jumped and killed him. I broke his neck, as he did to my daughter. But that fool was the best friend of your father. He promised to take revenge on me… but he seems to be a big lier. Nobody messes with old Kivuli!" said the leopard.

"Wow… and I thought I was high on his hate list…"

"I would kill him now… but I'm old… Sorry, Taka. This is your fight. By the way, do you know how to defend yourself?" asked the leopard.

"Not really. Mufasa wrestles with Ahadi everyday. And between cubs they play fight too. But as they always left me behind…"

"Then I'll teach you." Said Kivuli. "Attack me."

Taka jumped on him. Kivuli dodged, and with a blow of his paw, sent Taka rolling.

"You have to be faster than that! Lesson 1: Wait for your enemy to make the first move." said the leopard. "Come and get me! Or are you scared, pussycat?" asked the leopard mocking him. Taka angered, and jumped again. Kivuli jumped over him. Taka striked again. Kivuli simply took a step back, and Taka fell to the floor.

"Lesson 2: never let the enemy anger you. Don't listen to them, whatever they say!" said Kivuli calmly. "Try again."

Taka tried to claw the leopard. He didn't flinch a bit. He hit Taka, and he dropped.

"Think about it. There is no damn way you can take me down with strenght. But you can with brains. Lesson 3: Don't use brute strenght!"

"Ok." Said Taka, getting up.

"Now, with all I said you, do it again."

Taka just tensed his muscles, but he didn't move.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" shouted Kivuli.

"What are YOU waiting for?" asked Taka. "Are you scared? I knew it. Go on, run to mommy crying. Poor kitty is scared!" he said to the surroundings.

Kivuli seemed very angry at this, and jumped for him. He had his claws unscathed, so Taka knew it was serious. Taka dodged him by near and checked the perfect opportunity: mud. With his light weight, he wouldn't get stuck, but Kivuli would. He ran to the mud pit, trying to show Kivuli that he was giving up.

"Hahaha, you're mine!" said the leopard, looking mad. He pounced again. Taka took a step back, but the leopard passed over the mud pit and pinned him, growling.

"That was a nice one. You nearly got me!" said Kivuli, helping Taka on his feet again. "See you tomorrow at the same hour here. If you want to, of course."

"Are you kidding? I'll sure be here! Thanks again, Kivuli." Said Taka. Then, he saw Mbawa on the tree. She was smiling.

"Well fought, Taka. You are getting better." She greeted him.

"Mbawa! I was searching for you! I need some help!"

"Kivuli!" called Taka.

"Huh?" answered the leopard that was getting away.

"Are you gonna eat this?" asked Taka looking to the gazelle.

"No, you can have it. As a reward." Said Kivuli, winking an eye.

"Thanks, Kivuli! You are the best!" shouted Taka. "Help me take this to the Outlands. I promised Malkia some food. You can get the bones, I bet she won't mind."

Taka and Mbawa broke the carcass in three large pieces. Taka took one, and Mbawa another.

"I'll come later for the other." Said Mbawa.

"Thanks Mbawa. You are the best!"

With that, they headed to the outlands


	6. Taka becomes Scar

The time passed, and Taka and Mufasa grew to be young, lively lions. Taka tried to avoid Mufasa all he could, and he spent most of his time with Zira and they hyenas. The pups were now nearly teens, and they started to be able to keep pace with her mother and Zira in hunts. Taka brought them food nearly everyday, so they were in good condition. Mbawa was atarting to get her chest feathers more creamy like, sign that she was maturing.

One day, Taka was walking, and he saw his father and Mufasa surrounding a wild dog pup. It had just opened its eyes, so he was really young. What surprised Taka was that half of his face was white. The cub closed his eyes, waiting for Ahadi's final blow.

"Give him a lesson, father!" shouted Mufasa. Ahadi laughed, getting closer.

Taka's heart started beating fast. He wanted to save the poor cub. He breathed deep and launched into action.

"I'LL DO IT FOR YOU, FATHER!" screamed Taka, running to the cub. He made sure to kick dust in his father and Mufasa's eyes. They couldn't watch what he was going to do. Taka tried to lift all the dust he could. He stopped in front of the cub, and said:

"Now, play dead. Is it clear?" he asked growling. The cub nodded, terrified.

Mufasa was watching the scene with eyes wide opened. He could barely see, but he heard the growls his brother made. He just didn't know he could be like that. Taka was usually the one who didn't hurt a fly. Ahadi was still getting the dust off his eyes.

At last, Taka appeared, with the dead cub in his mouth. Mufasa's mouth fell.

"No… Tell me you didn't do it…" He said to Taka.

"Well, why don't you check it yourself?" said Taka smiling, putting the cub at his feet.

"Now, I'm gonna take this bastard to his family, so they know we are no one to mess with." Taka picked up the cub, and ran away, while Mufasa was still puzzled.

Ahadi saw all the scene, and thought that maybe his son wasn't that stupid at all.

"Come on, Mufasa" he said to his son. Mufasa followed without doubts.

Taka stopped behind a rock, and carefully put the pup in the floor. He licked him two times, to reassure him.

"Are you OK? Sorry if I held you too rough." Said Taka

"Y…y… yes, yes I am" said the terrified cub. The eye that was in the left side of his face, the white one, was blue as the sky. The other was brown as normal.

"Don't worry. I'm not like my dad…" Taka told him. "What is your name?"

"I'm Kisasi." Answered the cub, starting to calm himself.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Taka. Where is your family?" asked the lion.

"Near the river. I got lost during our last move…" said Kisasi crying. "I miss my mom…"

"Well, we'll be there in a minute!" said Taka, picking the cub carefully by the scruff and running towards the river.

Finally, they arrived. A wild dog appeared. It started to growl loudly to Taka. More wild dogs appeared behind the other. They surrounded the lion cub. Taka put Kisasi back on the floor.

"Mom!" shouted Kisasi, moving his tail and running to his mom.

"Ooooh… my son…" she said, tears dropping of her eyes.

"Taka brought me home!" said Kisasi happily.

"Stop the attack." Said Kisasi's mother. The others stopped inmediately, and went back in the den.

"So, you are Taka? I'm Mahali, leader of this pack." She said.

"Nice to meet you" said Taka, a bit uncomfortable with her.

"Thanks for letting my son live. You don't know what does it mean to us. Please, join us for lunch." Said Mahali, pointing at a dead gazelle.

"You are very kind…" said Taka. He knew getting invited to eat with wild dogs was the most sacred thing they could offer you. If you rejected it… well, you became lunch instead.

They all ate together, but some were still wary of the lion.

"Come with me" said Mahali, entering the den. The rest of the pack was going to patrol. Only two dogs stayed near the den, protecting it.

"I owe you my life… Thanks again."

"It's nothing." Said Taka

"Listen, Taka: if you are ever in problems, call me. My pack will help you."

In that moment, a dozen of wild dog pups jumped over Taka, biting him, and growling playfully.

"Kids! Leave him! He is not a toy!" shouted Mahali.

"Oh, let them have fun" said Taka. Taka laid down patiently, allowing the cubs to climb in his back. Mahali, that was watching the scene, smiled and inmediately understood. That lion didn't want to kill them. He wanted company, friends. Not more than that… she saw he had a good heart.

Taka played with the cubs until dusk, when he headed to Pride Rock. Kisasi ran to him and said:

"You can count on me too if you need help"

"Thanks Kisasi." Said Taka smiling and petting the cub's head. He giggled. "Bye!"

When Taka arrived, everyone looked at him differently. Like if they had fear of him. The lionesses held their cubs close, and no one looked at him in the eye. Taka found Mufasa looking at him afraid too. Taka smiled

"I thought you were different… I… I thought you were good! I can't even blieve what you've done. Killing an innocent cub is too much…" started Mufasa.

"Well, don't get on my way or you'll end as that cub too." Growled Taka, going to his den. "Dumbass…" he said for himself.

Ahadi had watched it all. He started to like Taka… He was stronger than he thought initially. But then, he shook his head. What was he thinking? It was the opportunity to exile Taka forever. Ahadi's mouth formed a crazy grin, as he got close to Taka.

"Taka, I'm dissapointed in you…" he started.

"What? You were going to kill that cub! I helped you!"

"No Taka, I was going to carry him to his family. That's what a good king does, and you didn't."

"Yeah, whatever" murmured Taka.

"As all the pride is against you, I have to do this: Taka, you are exiled."

"Make me go" he replied, cold as ice.

Ahadi pounced on him. He dodged it. At last,Kivuli's lessons paid off.

"It seems the King can't beat a skinny, young lion… what a shame"

"You are dead" simply said Ahadi, jumping for him again. Taka dodged quickly.

They started to make circles around each other, measuring the rival. Ahady was muscular and powerful, but Taka was quick and smart. Finally, both lions lift a paw to hit the rival, but Mufasa screamed:

"Taka, no!" he shouted in fear. He didn't want to see his brother dead…

That scream made Taka look at him for a second, but Ahadi took advantage. He hit Taka in the face with all his strenght. Then he jumped on him, and started biting him. Taka managed to get a hold on his leg, and bit as hard as he could. Finally they released each other. Taka now had a wound that went over the eyelid of his left eye. Taka looked at his father in fear. With an adrenaline rush, he jumped over him, and ran far away of Pride Rock.

"And don't come back!" shouted Ahadi, going after him. Luckily for Taka, Kivuli was listening to everything. He climbed a tree, and waited for them. Taka passed under him as a dark lighting. Kivuli prepared himself to jump. There he was. Kivuli tensed his muscles, and jumped. He fell on Ahadi, shouting

"Run, Taka! I got your back!"

The impact made the lion unconscious for a moment. Taka kept running without looking back.

When Ahadi awoke, Kivuli was sitting in front of him, cleaning his face with a paw.

"I think you owe me something…"

"What?"

"Revenge!" said Kivuli pouncing on the lion. The two cats rolled on the floor, growling.

"Kivuli, I'll be really happy when I kill you…"

"Yeah? Then get me" said the leopard, quickly climbing a tree. Ahadi came after him, slowly but surely climbing to him. Kivuli bared his claws, ready for the perfect moment. When Ahadi was nearly with him, he swiped at his face, making him lose grip and fall off the tree. Ahadi didn't move after. Kivuli got down with a smile, and started walking far away, long past the Outlands. He knew the penalty for killing the king, and he wanted to die peacefully. That day was the last Taka knew about Kivuli. Turns out the old leopard arrived to the jungle where Timon and Pumbaa would live after him, and he lived the rest of his life there. No enemies, no worries… he was finally happy.

Meanwhile, Taka arrived to the Outlands. He was really angry, but when he saw the scene that happened right in front of him, his anger turned into sadness.

Malkia was lying on the floor. She was barely breathing. Wounds covered her body, some were terribly deep. A small puddle of blood under her. Taka's mouth dropped.

"What happened?" he asked, nearly crying.

"A… A…" started Banzai, breaking into cries again. He went inside the elephant skull, screaming his sadness off. His loud cries echoed around for the whole night.

"Ahadi caught her this morning. She had no opportunity…" explained Shenzi, containing herself.

"Son of a…" started Taka, but Malkia interrupted her.

"Taka… my son…" she said started crying again.

"No, no, please don't cry. Any of you. I'm really proud of all of you. You are the best that ever happened to me…" she stopped to catch her breath.

Zira was lying down very close to her, licking her wounds softly and carefully. A few tears ran on her cheeks.

"Now come on and give this old hyena a hug. My time in this world is ending." Finished Malkia, trying to lift herself.

"Shhh, shhhh… careful…" said Zira in her ear. Everyone got close to the dying hyena, and carefully they hugged her.

"Where is Banzai?" she asked.

"In the den… he can't stand to see you like that." Answered Taka

"Call him. I want to say goodbye."

"Mom. I'm here…" he said, still sobbing.

"Banzai. Look at me" he did. "You are my son. You have to be proud. Ahadi wants you to be weak. Don't give him that. So, stop crying, and give me a hug, little fool."

Banzai launched to her mom, howling again. She smiled, happy at last. She exhaled her last breath, slowly dropping to the floor. The smile on her face didn't dissapear.

"Mom…" the hyenas said

Suddenly, a lion's roar interrupted them. It wasn't the most powerful they'd heard, but you could hear the sadness and anger on it. It came from Taka, that was up the elephant skull. He roared again. Zira joined too, and the hyenas also gave their voices. Taka roared till his throat couldn't stand it. He wanted his father to hear him. The day they met again, it would be the last of his father, he promised to himself, with ice in his stare.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I was really busy! New chapters coming soon ;)**


	7. Day and night

When everyone could see Taka's face next day, they could see the wound on his left eye.

"Whoa buddy… what happened?" Asked Banzai.

"Imagine it. I'm exiled now." Replied Taka

"Ohhhh, great… now we will starve to death" said the hyena. "At least you have a cool scar"

"Funny thing, I haven't seen it yet." Said Taka

He went to a puddle, and looked at his face. The red wound was there, and some dried blood was on his cheek. He washed the wound, and came back.

"Taka, are you OK? Sorry, I didn't even saw you yesterday…"said Zira running to him and nudging him.

"Don't worry. I'm OK" he reassured, bumping his head against her playfully.

"What a scar you are gonna have, Taka…"

"That's it… my father doesn't want me, I don't want him. My name will be Scar from now on"

"OK… whatever." Said Shenzi. "How are we going to survive?"

Her ribs were starting to be visible. Scar himself wasn't in good condition. Most of he meat he earned went to his friends. Also, a terrible drought had started…

"Some of us would have to go for food…" answered the lions.

"We can't hunt yet…" said Shenzi. "Prey are too big. And one of the lions have to stay here, Kifo hasn't attacked since Zira is here.

"I find it fair. The ones who stay here, make up a plan to go to the Pridelands again… and to have the hyena pack back. We need numbers" said Zira. "I'll go for food." She said walking away.

"So, what is the plan?" asked Shenzi.

"I don't really know" said Scar, lying down. "First, let's see if Mbawa drops by, and if she can bring some food. Next, having the pack back. And finally, kill my father and that dumb Mufasa."

Suddenly, they heard movement. Banzai started growling.

"Smells like lion" he said.

Taka was up in a heartbeat. His claws were bared.

"If this turns out bad, run fast." He said, getting between the hyenas and the strange lion, now a shadow that got closer every second. When he arrived, Scar could see who he was. A nearly white, strong male lion. His right leg was numb and didn't move at all. He had the scars of a leopard attack from his cubhood. It was Nyeupe, his worst nightmare.

"Taka…" he started

"I'm now Scar. What do you want?" Scar said in a growl. The hyenas, still teenagers, but pretty impressive, bared their fangs. They'd heard all the tales from the famous Nyeupe, and they didn't like it a bit.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life… You are better than I thought."

"Oh, yeeea..." Scar started, seemingly sweet. "I'd like to thank you too, if you hadn't left me in the waterhole, I'd have never learnt to swim."

"Taka,… I mean, Scar, that was long ago… that is the past…"

"The past still hurts" replied the dark lion. "Now, have you meet my friends? These are Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed."

"That scavengers are your friends? But they are dumber than rocks…"

"Well, it isn't nice of you to enter private property, call the inhabitants dumb, and have it your way. But it is typical of you, Nyeupe. Now, tell me a good reason why I shouldn't let them kill you… Or kill you myself."

"Ahadi said if someone accepted you, you could go back, as he thought no one would do. But I thought I should accept you to live with me and my mate. I think I owe it to you."

"Very kind. Let me discuss it with my friends, right?" Scar said kindly. Nyeupe nodded.

Scar spoke with the hyenas about it, for longer than he should to make the white lion nervous. Finally, they stopped.

"We have reached an agreement." Said Taka "Shenzi, please, explain it to him"

"This is our home, right?" she started. Nyeupe nodded. "And we can't go to the Pridelands… or if we do…" she said, looking to her dead mother.

"So, what gives you the right to enter here?"

"I… I…"

"Look, lion, we are not like your kind. We are gonna give you ten seconds for you to run. If not, bye bye." She said with a grin.

"Scar, please…" said Nyeupe in fear. "You know I can't run…"

"You knew I couldn't run OR climb…" said Scar, grinning too. "Now it's your time to run."

Shenzi started counting. Nyeupe didn't even move. He trusted his powerful muscles.

"Time's over!" they started making circles around him, drooling and growling. Ed started laughing like crazy.

"Nyeupe, last chance. Run away, and never return." Said Scar jumping in front of him.

"I thought we could repair our relationship…"

"You damaged it too much." Replied Scar, cold as ice.

"Scar, please… I've risked everything to bring you back… Don't waste the opportunity…"

It was the truth. Ahadi still didn't knew Nyeupe wanted to bring Taka back. But the white lion and his mate now had their own den, away of Pride Rock.

"I don't want to go back." Simply said Scar. "I'm giving you too many opportunities… I should have let Kivuli kill you. I'd have a problem less now. Now, get out, or you die. You choose."

Ed bit Nyeupe's tail. The lion turned like a flash and started biting him. Taka's anger grew.

"Nobody touches my friends without paying for it!" he jumped to him, pinning him on the floor. Nyeupe kicked with his good leg, doing some scratches on Scar's belly. The hyenas jumped on the action. They started biting the white lion like crazy.

"Scar, no!" said Nyeupe when they released each other. Both were bleeding. "I don't want to kill you…"

"Sure? You change opinion so fast…"

Shenzi launched on the white lion. She bit a leg and holded with her life. Banzai bit the other leg, and the lion fell, roaring in pain. Ed also got a grip, and the trio tore Nyeupe's flesh with anger. No more of that stupid lion, they thought.

Nyeupe somehow managed to escape the biting fury, and said for the last time

"Scar… I'm sorry. Please, listen."

"I'm not doing anything to you. They are. Speak with Shenzi." Said Scar coldly.

In response, Nyeupe hit Shenzi hardly, knocking her off.

"That's it!" said Taka, leaping on him again. The two rolled again biting each other. Zira just appeared from her hunt bringing a skinny gazelle. She dropped it and helped Scar with Nyeupe. Finally, the white lion ran off as he could, but he went deep the Outlands instead. Scar chased him. Nyeupe was surprisingly fast for being like that. Suddenly, Scar, seeming scared, started running on the other direction. Nyeupe breathed deep, but as he turned, he saw a huge male hyena, followed by many others. He was the true aspect of death. His mangy coat was a lot darker than normal hyenas where. He was only bones and skin, but surprisingly strong for his enemies. His fangs were incredibly big, and his eyes were red at the light.

"Look guys… Dinner has come to us" said Kifo, with a voice that caused nightmares. Nearly thirty hyenas appeared, and jumped on Nyeupe, tearing him wouldn't be going back to his mate… or bothering Scar again. The hyenas ended him quickly, attacking like one.

Scar watched with his mouth dropped and wide eyes all the scene, too horrified to move. More and more hyenas appeared from behind the rock. In total, Scar estimated over a hundred of them. From Nyeupe there was only left a bit of skin and some bones.

Kifo, making an unnatural howl, called his followers. Scar noted they were mostly skinny and in bad condition. They were desesperate.

"Well done, my pack. Soon, we will take over the Pridelands!" started Kifo.

"Yeeeeeeeah!" shouted the hyenas as one.

"But first, we have to kill Malkia. She is the first problem we have. That, and her sons."

"Sir?"asked a hyena fearfully.

"Yes, stupid mutt?"

"I've heard Malkia made an alliance with lions…" said the hyena fearfully.

"WHAT?!" asked Kifo, enraged, showing his huge teeth. The other shaked in terror.

"Ohhhh, shit…" muttered Scar. Five of the hyenas were surrounding him. Scar bared his claws, ready to fight for his life. Inside, his heart was beating like crazy. He knew how good hunters the hyenas were. And he just saw what they could do. Meanwhile, Kifo was still speaking.

Scar slowly went back to the wall. This way, they only could sttack in the front. One of the hyenas attacked. Scar defended himself with a swipe of his paw, that stopped the hyena in his charge. Scar's ears were back in his head, and his fangs were showing. He rejected the attacks as best as he could, but suddenly, a hyena called for backup. Scar, having an adrenaline rush, jumped over the hyena, and started running back to where his friends were. The pack inmediately followed. Scar saw a dead tree, and started climbing it, as Kivuli taught him. He wasn't as heavy as other lions, so he climbed pretty fast. The hyenas couldn't reach him there. Scar could see Kifo directly looking at him. His eyes looked into his soul… Scar shaked his head. Kifo couldn't reach him… at least, not now. Then, he roared to warn Zira and Shenzi, Banzai and Ed of the danger.

Zira heard it

"Listen! Scar's in danger!" she said while she put herself in her feet.

"Stop right there, Zira. That roar is the signal he would do if he encountered Kifo. So we have to go, and fast. Unless you want to be eaten by hyenas…"

"No, not today" said Zira.

"Follow me, then" said Shenzi, walking without looking back. The others followed.

Shenzi put her snout to the floor, smelling everything. After a lot of sniffing, she finally found what she wanted: a putrid wildebeest carcass.

"Bingo." She said, getting close to the carcass, and rolling on it. Banzai and Ed did the same.

"Eeeeewww…" said Zira "Really?"

"Unless you want to be torn limb to limb, yes"

"Ughhh…" said Zira rolling her eyes, and rolling over the carcass.

"Fine. Now we need a place to hide."

"How about that?" said Zira, looking to an abandoned den.

"Perfect" said Shenzi "Good eye, Zira"

They entered the den, and while some slept, one would stay awake, in case Kifo appeared.


	8. A gap for love

Scar was in huge problems. He needed to get rid of the hyenas, and soon. His balance had never been the best, and over five meters of the floor, a fall could be lethal. Especially with Kifo and his friends down there.

Meanwhile, Mufasa was walking to the Outlands. Nyeupe had suddenly dissapeared last morning, and still hadn't come back. Mufasa arrived to the Outlands, and started searching.

"Nyeupe? NYEUPE!?" he shouted

Kifo heard it, and seeing a better oportunity in Mufasa, he leaded the way to his minions.

Mufasa was still looking for Nyeupe, when he saw a sinister pair of red eyes watching him. For second time in his short life, Mufasa was running for his life out of the Outlands. Kifo drooled as he was chasing him, surprisingly fast for being so skinny. Mufasa ran like never before. He could hear Kifo laughing, and he was sure he was going to become his lunch.

Meanwhile, Scar was climbing down of the tree.

"Ahhh… My brother… So predictable and stupid…" he said smiling. He heard some flaps, and he saw Mbawa landing in front of him.

"Hey, nice to see you again!" said the bird, landing on Scar.

"Yeah, my father didn't kill me enough" he said laughing. Mbawa bit playfully his ear. Scar smiled. He had missed his best friend a lot. "What's new in the Pridelands?"

"Food is starting to lessen. There is a terrible drought. Let's hope it isn't very long… Sorry I didn't brought food. There isn't enough. Also, Nyeupe has dissapeared. That's why Mufasa was here.

"Mufasa is dumb" Scar said. Mbawa contained laughter "Kifo killed Nyeupe, and now, he will kill Mufasa too, if he isn't fast enough."

"He has a big problem now…"said the bird. She suddenly noticed the wound on Scar's eye. "Whoa, mate… Ahadi did that?"

"The one and only. Please, call me Scar from now on" he replied.

"Ok. Where are we going now?" asked the bird.

"To reunite with Zira and the hyenas." Said Scar, starting to walk. He sniffed the floor, looking for his friends' smell. He finally found it, and started running hoping to find them alive.

Zira heard steps at the front of the den. She sniffed the air. She jumped of happiness.

"SCAR!" she said, pouncing on him, and licking him.

"Zira, stop… you are drowning me!"

"Sorry… I'm just so happy…" she said, hugging him.

"Don't worry. It isn't my time yet" he said smiling.

"Scar!" shouted the hyenas, now awake. They also jumped on him. Meanwhile, Zira greeted Mbawa, that was perched on a dead tree.

"Guys, get off! You are crushing me!" said Scar in a low voice.

"Don't ever do that again! You had me worried!" shouted Shenzi, hitting him on the head.

"I'll try" said Scar winking and eye.

"Mbawa! You are back too!" shouted Shenzi. Ed was really happy, and pinned her to the ground, licking her.

"Bleurk… Stop it!" said Mbawa. They all laughed. Finally, the weird animal group was reunited. The only family they knew…

While they reunited, Mufasa had reached the Pridelands. Kifo's gang was still chasing him. He was starting to get tired… He saw the den where he hid when he was a cub, chased by Malkia. He just fit the entrance… he turned to the hyenas. They could only do o e on one, and Mufasa kept them back with his claws. Finally, they came back to the Outlands. Mufasa waited for hours to be sure they were gone. Then, he ran to Pride Rock as fast as he could.

"Dad! Dad!" screamed Mufasa, with fear in his eyes.

"Mufasa, calm down. Kings don't panic." Said Ahadi. "What happens?"

"Taka…" he said falling to the floor.

After an hour, Mufasa was awake again.

"Taka what, Mufasa?" asked his father, not wanting to believe Taka was still alive.

"Taka has an army of hyenas!" shouted Mufasa in fear.

"WHAT?" answered Ahadi, not showing his fear.

"They chased me… and they ate Nyeupe. Soon they'll take over the Pridelands!"

"Not while I am king." Sentenced Ahadi. "If they come, we will fight. It's easy." He ended, walking off, leaving Mufasa and the lionesses worried about their future. Luckily for them, Kifo and his pack moved North, well past the Outlands. There wasn't enough food for everyone there.

Meanwhile, in the Outlands…

"Shenzi, how big was your pack?" asked Scar.

"Like twenty or so. Why?"

"Kifo's pack is well over a hundred. They are starting to attack everything. Even lions."

"We need to take control of them… if not, we are dead. Sooner or later, we'll have to fight Kifo. To death." Said Shenzi.

"And we need to get Ahadi out of the way. We aren't strong enough to battle Kifo without food." Said Zira.

"True. We'll need a plan…" said Scar. "Meanwhile, let's search for food. We need it."

After a long search, they found an ill wildebeest. They brought it down and nearly ate it all in one time.

The next months were the roughest for everyone, especially for the Outlanders. The drought made nearly impossible to find food and water. They had to enter the Pridelands without being noticed, only to have enough to survive.

Ahadi and his lionesses weren't doing any better. One day, Mahali and her pack were in the waterhole, having a drink. Two of the lionesses appeared.

"Hey you, mongrel! This waterhole is only for lions!"

"What? Who said that?" asked Mahali confused. "Get the pack out of here if this turns out bad." Said Mahali to her son, Kisasi. He was still too young to be leader, but he showed excelent qualities for the job.

"Ahadi said it. Yesterday." Answered Wingu. She had never been a very patient lioness. "So get out, or else… " she ended.

"Please. My cubs need it."

"How sweet… her cubs…" said the lioness smiling. She jumped on Mahali, biting her throat and killing her inmediately. The pack prepared for an attack, but Kisasi got between them and the lionesses.

"Wild dogs, leave the waterhole. We can find another one. About you, lioness… if I see you again, I'll kill you myself." Said Kisasi. Wingu growled at him, accepting the challenge. The dogs left, and only when they were in the den, Kisasi cried for his mother. He cried, and cried, till he couldn't cry more. She died protecting him and the pack. He would follow her example. Be the best leader he could. But that would take time… meanwhile, his aunt would take the leadership, until he was ready. At all, he was just a youngster.

The drought brought terrible consequences for everybody. Scar was forced to emter the Pridelands to feed his family. Zira went with him sometimes. One day, they had an encounter with Mufasa. Zira had caught a wild boar.

"Take it to the hyenas. I'll take care of him." Said Scar.

"Sure?"

"Of course." Answered Scar. "Now go!"

Mufasa was getting closer. Scar bared his claws, ready to fight. Mufasa hadn't saw Zira, that camouflaged perfectly on the dried grass. But he saw Scar, whom he thought to be a rogue.

"Get out, you shit!" roared Mufasa. His red mane was starting to get big. He was as strong as always.

"Make me." Simply said Scar.

"You searched for it!" said Mufasa jumping on him. Scar knew he couldn't resist a direct impact, so he dodged. Mufasa landed on all fours and they started surrounding each other. Meassuring the rival. Scar could hear Kivuli's lessons "Focus!" usually shouted the leopard. Mufasa was looking especially angry, showing his teeth and growling. Suddenly, his eyes changed.

"Taka?" he asked.

"I'm now Scar. Thank Father for that."

"You killed Nyeupe, you traitor!" shouted Mufasa, sudeenly angered. He jumped on Scar again. Scar just dodged.

"That's not correct. He killed himself." Said Scar smiling.

"You son of a…" said Mufasa now pinning his brother. Scar kicked his belly as hard as he could. Mufasa grunted in pain, and released his grip.

Meanwhile, Zira had arrived to where Shenzi and the hyenas were.

"Come on! Scar needs us!" she said dropping the boar.

"What?" asked Shenzi while they ran to the Pridelands.

"He is fighting with Mufasa. But Mufasa is terrified of hyenas…" explained Zira. Ed lauged like crazy, enjoying the run.

"He was my best friend!"said Mufasa swiping at Scar like crazy

"And my worst enemy." Answered Scar, calmly evading Mufasa.

"You are more hyena than lion…" growled Mufasa angered "You are no more than trash. A huge piece of shit."

"Calm yourself, brother."

"AND YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER!" shouted Mufasa pinning Scar again. "Now, where are your hyenas, Taka?" laughed Mufasa, putting a paw on Scar's throat. He was going to die.

"What?" asked Scar confused.

"The hyena army that chased me out." Replied Mufasa still choking him.

"They don't like me more than you. But, I think you could meet a couple of my friends, I hope you don't mind… Maybe it's true that I'm more hyena than lion. Now meet my true family!" Scar shouted, as he pushed his brother off him. He had heard Ed's crazy laugh. Mufasa looked surprised, as the three hyenas jumped out of the grass, growling and laughing menacingly.

"Leave him." Growled Shenzi.

"Hy… Hy… HYENAS!" shouted Mufasa. He inmediately started the retreat. Ed went after him, making fun of the scared lion.

"Thanks! You saved my butt…" said Scar.

"That's what friends are for." Said Shenzi. "I think we spooked the kitty a bit" she said laughing, looking at Ed chase Mufasa. Finally, the hyena got tired, and they went back to the Outlands.

After having the boar for dinner, the hyenas went inside the skull for some rest. Zira and Scar were outside watching the sun slowly going down, giving space to the moon.

"Thanks for saving me" started Scar.

"Oh, no problem… Did you really thought I was going to leave you against that stupid beast?"

Scar was a moment in silence. Zira hit him playfully

"Dumb lion! Of course not!" She said smiling. He smiled too.

"Scar…" she said looking to his eyes.

"What?" he said, his heart beating a thousand miles per hour.

"I… I… I love you." She finally released it.

Scar was left a moment without words. He finally opened his mouth to speak, shaking from emotion.

"I do too" admitedd him too, licking her cheek. She smiled. She was the happiest lioness in the world!

"Guys, I think Scar's in love!" whispered Banzai, looking at them in one of the eyes.

"What? Impossible. That guy is…" said Shenzi, going to look to. Her mouth dropped at half of the phrase. Ed looked too at the lions holding their paws. He grinned.

Mbawa, that was out looking for food, came back, with a skinny rabbit in her claws. She entered the skull too, and greeted the hyenas.

"Our Scar is in love, huh…" she said grinning too. Shenzi was still paralyzed.

"Shenzi! They are going to catch us!" said Banzai pulling her down.

"I can't believe it… The shyest lion in Africa, and he has found a mate!" whispered Shenzi to herself.

"Well, Zira is like his other half… So it's not that surprising." Replied the bird.

"Come on… I have a place I want to show you." Said Zira, getting up.

"Where is it?" asked Scar, getting up too.

"Just follow me!" she said, trotting happily. He followed, not knowing where she was going.

Zira entered a small gap on the rock. It was big enough for them to fit, but not many more. It was dark in the tunnel, and Scar walked carefully.

"Come on!" she said.

Finally, Scar arrived. It was an underground lake. Thrre was a small hole in the ceiling, that allowed some light to enter and make sparkles in the water. Scar was left speechless.

"What do you think?" she said, puffing herself proudly.

"Precious." Simply said Scar. They took a seat, and spent the night murmuring sweet things to each other.


	9. The coup of the century

Finally, after four terrible months of drought, the rains, and with them the herds, came back. For many time, everyone was able to eat well. The herds had to cross the Outlands to arrive at the green grass of the Pridelands, so Scar and his friends were able to eat like kings too. While the amount of food reduced, Scar and Zira's love for each other only grew. They would spend more and more time alone.

One day, when they came back to the deb, they saw a skinny male hyena, walking to it. Scar jumped in front of him, blocking the way.

"Where are you going?" he growled. The hyena smelt like Kifo's clan.

"Please…" said the hyena " Help me…" his tail was between his legs. Only then, Scar noticed the body of the hyena was full of wounds. Wounds like Malkia showed… After the attack of her own clan. The worst one was one in his rear leg. The open cut still bleed, when the poor hyena moved.

"Who are you?" said Zira.

"I'm Mwisho. Member of Kifo's clan.I failed him… and he said I wasn't going to fail him once more."

"Mwisho? Is that you?" said Shenzi.

"Shenzi!" replied the male hyena, going to her. They hugged each other for a minute. Both were crying of happiness.

"Banzai! Ed! Come here! We have a visitor!"

"What is it, Shenzi? Do you really need to scream? We were sleeping and…" said Banzai, with sleepy eyes. "Mwisho!" said Banzai, running to hug him too. Ed joined them. Scar and Zira watched the scene without underatanding a thing.

"Scar, Zira, this is Mwisho. He used to play a lot with us when we were cubs." Said Shenzi

"Basically, our best friend" continued Banzai. "Until his mother joined Kifo's clan, she didn't liked the idea of friendship with lions."

"A pleasure to meet you." Said Mwisho.

"Same…" said the lions at the same time.

"I'm here to make a deal. You help me, and I help you."

"Let's hear about it." Said Scar interested.

"Look at my state. I need some food, and water. And if you had some medicinal plants…"

"That's done." Interrupted Zira. "What do we gain?"

"Information. I heard the hyena clan would be useful for you… For example they could kill Ahadi…" said the male hyena, calmly. He was good with that. His deep voice transmitted security and power. He wasn't going to give up.

"How do you know that?" asked Scar surprised.

"I know more than you think, Scar…" said the hyena smiling.

"How do you know his name?" asked Zira surprised.

"I know more than you think, Zira. I've already said it. By the way, I know where your family is." Dropped the hyena.

"Are they alive?" she asked desesperate. The hyena nodded in response. "Oh… thanks the sky…" she said, looking up to the clouds. "Where?" she asked again.

"Please, Zira, let me recover. My trip was terrible… and I need to bring food to the clan. If not, I'm the food."

"Eat as you want." Zira said, dropping the scraps of the breakfast in front of Mwisho. He started devouring the ribs of the zebra they had caught. "You have water in that cave. Scar, I'll tell you what plants I need to heal him." She said, signaling the dark lion to come with her.

"We need him!" she said "I need my family, and Shenzi her clan. And you need us both! Ahadi is too powerful!"

"Zira…" started Scar.

"You know it!"

"Whoa,whoa! I was only going to ask you where I could find those plants."

She told him, and when he came back, she made her mother's remedy for wounds. The hyena stayed for twl days, catching up with his old pals, and telling them and the lions where was Zira's family supposed to be, and Kifo's weaknesses. Finally, time came for him to return to his pack. Scar caught a young wild boar for him, and he took it to his clan.

"Drop by when you can!" said Banzai.

"I'll do!" said Mwisho winking an eye to him. With that, he went to his clan. He was reluctantly accepted back, and he slowly made a place for him in the pack again. His Scar's gang were common, and Zira finally knew, after years, where her family could be. Mwisho told her they hid in the mountains past Kifo's territory. They survived as they could, barely getting enough food to keep going. As desesperate as Zira was, she couldn't go past the hyenas. At least, not now.

Time passed by. Scar and his gang weren't still strong enough to fight the Pridelanders. Scar had a few encounters with Mufasa while he sneaked for food in the Pridelands, but asl long as he was faster than Mufasa, all was right. The golden lion didn't dared to enter in the Outlands, just as his father.

"We have to get that scum off our way!" said Scar angry one day. That day, it had been Ahadi who had found him. Scar had had to run for his life, and obly saved himself because of his tree climbing habiity. He ws clumsier than before, but he still could climb pretty well for a lion. He had to stay a full day up the tree, hearing the insults of his father, and his unfortunate tries to get to him. He grinned hearing Ahadi scratch the tree in frustration. But, at the beggining of the morning, an angry buffalo appeared, leading his pack to attack Ahadi. The golden lion had no choice but to leave. When the buffalos went away, Scar climbed down calmly and went to his home.

"Oh, I didn't know… The problem is HOW!" said Shenzi, out of her mind.

"I think I have an idea. I'll give it a try…" Scar said misteriously. He went very early in the morning to the Pridelands. He wasn't sure if they would recognize him… it was long time ago. Scar searched the den near the river. There it was. No one was at home. Scar laid down, but then he heard growls.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" asked a wild dog. He was drooling, anticipating the meat.

"It seems our marks aren't strong enough to send you off… We'll have to give you a lesson." Said another one. His face was half white, with a blue eye. Scar was surrounded, and feared the worst.

"Kisasi? Don't you recognize me? Taka?"

"I don't know any Taka…" said the dog, baring his teeth. His tongue dropped on one side of his mouth, and his eyes looked savage.

Scar had no choice but to get ready to fight. When the dog was nearly over him, he bursted in laughter and fell to the floor, rolling. The other dogs surrounding Scar laughed too. Scar looked at them with confusion.

"I got you, huh?" said Kisasi in tears. "You should have seen you face!"

"Very, very funny, Kisasi." Said Scar with irony, but still smiling.

"Well, what does my buddy Taka wants here?" said the dog with a nice smile.

"Please, call me Scar. Remember what you said about helping me when I had problems?" the dog nodded. "I have two."

"What are them?"

"Their names are Ahadi and Mufasa. I suppose you know them."

"Of course…" said the dog rolling his eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just bring your pack. You are more than enough to kill both. Well, my big problem is Ahadi. Mufasa is controlled, more or less."

"I'll do it." Said the wild dog. "I'll see if I can pget my own revenge too…"

"What? Why?"

"A lioness of that pack killed my mother. And I'm going for her." Replied Kisasi. His eyes, especially the blue one, were cold as ice. "I'll go to the Outlands this evening. Wait for me near the border."

"Thanks…"

"It's nothing…After all, you saved my life." Said the dog, winking him an eye.

Scar went back to the Outlands, and told Zira and the hyenas his plan. They met with Kisasi at the accorded hour. The hyenas and the dog were a bit reluctant about each other, but Scar and Zira convinced them. The plan was on. And Kisasi was even more powerful than Scar thought. All the wild dog's packs of the zone had united in one, to protect themselves from the lions. Especially Wingu and Ahadi. This resulted in a pack of more than fifty dogs. More than enlugh to kill Ahadi, and even Mufasa.

After the meeting, Scar and Zira went to the hidden lake, as they did almost every night. The elephant's skull wasn't big enough for all now. Scar decided to let the hyenas have it. They were there before him.

"Scar, aren't you nervous about tomorrow?" asked Zira

"Not really. I couldn't be happier. Finally I'll get revenge."answered Scar.

"But you could die!"

"There is risk everywhere. Literally everywhere. Besides,I know my father. It'll go well." He said getting up. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go to prepare the plan."

"I'll go with you." Said Zira not wanting to be alone.

"It's risky… but if you want…" he said walking to the Pridelands. She followed him.

Meanwhile, Rafiki's sleep was full of nightmares. He moved in his sleep. A noise woke him up. There was a silhouette in his tree. He couldn't see well, and tried to go check who it was, but another silhouette covered his nose and mouth. He tried to kick, but the thing was strong, and he lost conciousness. Then, the animals dissapeared into the dark.

Scar had butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't wait to tomorrow. Finally, he would get revenge on that old fool. He would see who he was. He was Scar, terror of the Pridelands. He felt asleep with a huge grin in his mouth.

Zira, on the contrary, was very nervous. She could get easliy killed if things turned out bad. And she didn't wanted that. She couldn't get any sleep that night, and she spend it all pacing.

Ahadi was finally able to take a rest. His day had been really busy. But he wasn't thinking about his subjects. He was thinking of Taka. While he was patrolling, he had seen a nest. There were two martial eagle chicks. One was big and strong. The other was thin and weak. The big one was attacking the other, who chirped in fear and pain.

Ahadi was horrified, and said to the mother:

"Why don't you do something?" they are going to kill each other"

"It's the circle of life. I won't interfere." Said the mother eagle flying away.

Ahadi was left astonished with this. He walked away, trying to concentrate. But he couldn't. He only thought about Taka. He and Mufasa had treated him in the exact same way as the eagle chicks. He only felt worse and worse every moment.

Finally, he got asleep. Taka appeared in his dream. He laughed, surrounding Ahadi with darkness. He then clawed at his eye, making the golden lion cover it. Then, the golden lion heard more laughing. Hyenas. Surrounding him. Now Taka turned into a skeleton, and dissapeared in the dark.

"No! No! NOOOO! AAAAH!" shouted Ahadi as the hyenas devoured him alive.

Then, he woke up. He exhaled. Luckily for him,it had only been a terrible nightmare. He made a decision: he would go to Taka and try to apologize. Maybe accept him in the Pridelands back again too. Yes, that was what he was going to do.


	10. Finally, revenge

Scar got up early. Everything was nearly ready. Only left to cover Zira with Rafiki's fruit.

"Zira, are you ready?" said Scar.

"Yes, I am." Scar licked her cheek and picked up the fruit. Banzai and Shenzi picked the rest of the fruits Scar and Zira had stolen from Rafiki, and they headed to the Pridelands.

They entered the gorge. Zira laid down in the floor. Scar bit the fruit, and the juice dropped over her legs. Bamzai and Shenzi did the same with their own fruits. Then, Scar wandered off, to warn Kisasi the plan had started. Menawhile, Zira started roaring, and the three hyenas laughed as hard as they could. Mbawa wss flying over the Pridelands, checking for the King's presence. She finally spotted him, scretching, still on Pride Rock. Then, he started walking, just to the trap. Mbawa went to inform Zira.

Ahadi heard roars. Desesperate roars. Mufasa heard them too. And both started running in that direction: the gorge.

Ahadi ran as fast as he could, as he thought one of the lionesses of the hunting group was in trouble. Mufasa ran too, but before he could reach, wild dogs started running along him. They threw bites to his legs. Soon, he needed to change ways, because all the pack was in that direction. He was being hunted. He quickly turned, panting heavily. And he found Kisasi, staring directly at him. One of the dogs jumped too early, and Mufasa's reaction was to slap it. The dog yelped, got up and growled.

"Who do we have here?" said Kisasi. "If my memory works correctly, you are the onenwho wanted me dead. When I was just an innocent cub. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"I… I…" muttered Mufasa. He was petrified.

"What if I cheer for your death now? At all, you are in our lands."

"No, YOU are in my lands! I am the Prince!" shouted Mufasa.

"I fear what would you do when you are king… A leader doesn't behave like that. A leader cares for his people, helps them when needed, listens to them, and protect them. Not always is bossing around…" said the dog, meassuring Mufasa. The young lion gulped.

"Hey! You!" shouted a voice. It was Wingu. The one who killed Kisasi's mother, Sarabi's best friend. "Leave him!"

"Hold him right there." Ordered Kisasi to some of the dogs. "The rest, with me!" he growled.

Wingu saw herself overpowered by forty dogs, and she ran. Kisasi's stare was deadly. He was a predator. That horrible lioness would suffer a terrible death. He leaded the chase, and bit her leg as hard as he could. The lioness's resistance was going down pretty quickly. She wasn't precisely the kind of lioness that helped with the hunting. Soon, the dogs had her cornered. On her left there was a ten meter cliff. The rest of the escape routes were covered by dogs.

"I'll give you a chance. Why did you kill my mother?"

"Your fucking mother was drinking OUR water. Enough reason?"

"More than enough to kill you." He said jumping for her, with two more dogs along. She dodged, but slipped and fell of the cliff. She was left there, hanging just by a paw.

"Oh, no, shit…" murmured the lioness.

"I'll help you…" said Kisasi with a smile. He got hold of her paw with his mouth.

"Thanks…" murmured the lioness.

"But I'll help you go down faster!" shouted Kisasi. He yanked hard, making the lioness suddenly scared, to lose her grip and fall. She shouted, and landed badly. Soon the dogs were down, surrounding her again.

Kisasi was enjoying a lot. That damn lioness. She had killed at least ten members of the pack, only in the dry season. And one of them was his mother.

"What happens? Are you hurt?" he asked, mocking her. Her spine was broken so her rear end was paralyzed. "Why don't you kill me? Huh? Come on, I'm not moving!"

The lioness attacked with a scream of rage and pain. Meanwhile, Mufasa had been able to escape the wild dogs. It was only an strategy. They wanted him to see what will happen to him if he didn't stayed quiet. He shouted over the cliff.

"Wingu! I'm coming"

"No you're not." Was the answer of one of the dogs. Now he was truly in problems. Surrounded, in a trap, as Wingu had been moments before. He watched helplessly.

The lioness, meanwhile, had attacked Kisasi, but the dog jumped off her reach. Thw pain made Wingu fell, and that was his end. All the dogs jumped on her, tearing her flesh off. The growls were terrible, and the screams of the unfortunate lioness made blood go cold.

"WINGU! NOOOOO!" shouted Mufasa. The dogs held him in his place. Mufasa could see the claws of the lioness, scratching the dust, trying to escape. And he saw Kisasi looking directly at him. His mouth was full of blood. He was smiling, showing his sharp fangs. His tail wagged happily. Wingu's head popped out of the dog mass. She clearly asked Mufasa for help. Kisasi fiercely bit her ear, making her struggle more to get free. The head quickly dissapeared under the dogs' bodies. Finally, the struggle and the screams of the lioness stopped. Mufasa was crying for her.

"Hey boss! What do we do with him?" asked a wild dog about Mufasa.

"Just hold him there. He won't harm in that state." Replied Kisasi. "The rest, let's go to the den." The dogs followed their leader. But they weren't going to the den. They were going to the gorge. Mufasa was still emotionally devastated, so he didn't even cared about what the dogs truly did. He suffered occasional dog bites, to provoke him a bit. But he didn't react. He just cried.

While that all happened, Ahadi had arrived to the gorge. He saw a lioness, fighting off three hyenas. She was injured in her leg, that was full of blood. Probably it was broken. She growled fiercely launching swipes of her claws like crazy. The hyenas surrounded her. Ahadi thought he'd had to help quick. He ran down the gorge. When he arrived, he thought he knew the lioness of something. Her smell was familiar. Then he remembered.

"Didn't I told you not to come back?" he said angered.

"Please… I need help…" said Zira weakly.

"What you truly need is a lesson." Said Ahadi getting closer to her. Shenzi bit his leg, but he launched at her growling. Banzai tried the same in his back, but the lion hit him on his shoulder. Banzai rolled and grunted in pain. Ahadi then was distracted for some time. They needed that. Everything is going as we planned, thought Scar. He was watching the scene up in the gorge. He smiled.

Meanwhile, Kisasi and his pack found what they wanted. A buffalo herd. They stopped, smelling the air, that had the scent of the wild dogs. After a minute of alert they came back to eating. Kisasi examined the pack, and Mbawa did the same up in the air.

"Here he is!" said Mbawa.

"You found him?" Asked Kisasi. Mbawa nodded. "So quick… Let's see that little, nice buffalo."

The animal that they were talking about was the leader of the herd. He was an old male, the hugest they had seen. His black coat was incredibly shiny, even at his age, and his still powerful neck muscles tensed as he moved. One of his horns was shorter than the other, proving how fierce the animal was in combat. He walked proudly, with the head up. He knew how powerful he was. Kisasi hesitated for a moment before saying:

"Let's go, then. Warn Scar the herd is on the move." He said to Mbawa, that went flying to communicate the news to the dark lion. "Come on, guys! Let's move this beasts!" shouted Kisasi, launching to the attack. He ran to the leader, and pulled his tail from behind. The buffalo snorted angry and tried to hit him. Kisasi was faster and managed to evade the buffalo.

"How dare you mess with me!" asked the buffalo aggresively. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Not really" answered Kisasi smiling, and bit his leg hard.

"I'm Nguvu! The terrible buffalo!" shouted the big animal, charging for the dog. Kisasi barely escaped, and he regrouped the pack. They attacked by all flanks at once, and the buffalos ran scared. Just in the right direction. But some of them turned their backs to attack the dogs, that because of being way faster, were able to dodge the aggressive buffalos. Then, when all was well, the herd separated in two. Most of them ran in the opposite direcction. Kisasi had to regroup again and to chase the escaped buffalos, but they managed to escape to the river, where it was too deep for thee wild dogs to catch them. Only Nguvu continued in the right direction.

"Try to get them out. I'll chase that old male to the gorge." Ordered Kisasi, running to get the male to the place they said. Two more dogs went with him. The buffalos trotted away, now with a change of his mind after seen how many dogs there where. Nguvu still tried to crush the dogs occasionally, grunting angrily.

Meanwhile, in the gorge, Scar had been warned that the herd was moving. Mbawa flew off to find Kisasi again, and Scar decided to go down the gorge, as Zira and the hyenas had problems. The Outlanders wanted Ahadi to pity the fakingly injured lions, and that he brought as many of the lionesses to the gorge, so there would be less enemies after the stampede. But it was failing.

"Ahadi… what are you doing here, attacking a defenseless lioness?" asked Taka from a rock.

"Taka" Ahadi's expresion brightened. It was his oportunity to tell him how sorry he was. But Scar only left out a low growl, and Ahadi's expresion changed.

"I'm not Taka anymore. My name is now Scar!" he said proudly. The hyenas were circling Ahadi, waiting for orders.

"My son, I.. " Started the golden lion.

"Pfff… Your son? Really? Why that change of mind, dad?" replied Scar with emphasis in the word dad. He went down the rock, slithery as a snake. His claws were extended to the maximum. Zira knew something bad was about to happen, so she tensed her muscles, ready to act just in case Scar needed it. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed drooled, waiting for a meal.

"I realized what I did wasn't right. And I ask you for forgiveness. Sorry, son. I'm truly sorry." Said Ahadi.

"Ha! Good one. Guys, you heard it? Now, all of a sudden, he loves me."asked Scar to the hyenas.

"Yeah! That was a good one!" said Banzai laughing. Ed laughed too, giving chills to Ahadi.

"Tell me it's not true, Taka… I mean, Scar. You are a royal lion! You can't be friends with THEM" said Ahadi horrified. "They are shameful, putrid, unworthy scavengers! You are much more than that!"

Shenzi growled in disgust. Scar put a paw on her shoulder.

"Let me speak, please." He said. Shenzi growled, but let him speak. "Royal lion? Really? Since when you consider me your son? Besides, many, many of you have said to me that I am a shameful, putrid, unworthy scavenger, and even worse things. I have the same enemies as them. The same problems. They helped me when you didn't. Now tell me why I shouldn't join them."

"Taka, please…"

"Oh, and that's another thing! The nice name you picked for me… I'm sure you chose it with all your love and good intentions to me." Said Scar with a grin. "Now answer my question" he said getting serious, pacing from side to side. "Why shouldn't I join them?"

"Becsuse you are a lion! A royal lion, a prince…"

"There is something behind this…" said Scar to the air, submerged in his thoughts. "My own father, that used to hate me with all his might, left me in the Outlands for something I didn't did, he banished my mate for something she didn't did, he always protected little perfect Mufasa and hated Taka! Even named his son Taka! Trash! But now he is apologizing to me." He continued. "Let's be clear? Is this one of Mufasa's jokes? Because it's not funny. Ended Scar.

"No. As I said, I realized I was wrong. I named you Taka, short for Unataka, that means to want" Ahadi clearly was getting really nervous.

"You just made it up." Said Scar

"No, I didn't."

"Then look at my face and say you didn't named me trash."

Ahadi tried, but he couldn't. He was too ashamed. He looked to the floor.

"I knew it… as always…" said Scar rolling his eyes. Zira smiled. The hyenas laughed again, making Ahadi even more nervous…


	11. Too much power

"Dad, you have made too many mistakes. I leave them to do what they consider. Try reasoing with Shenzi. She is the matriarch. I think Zira won't be happy about what you did to her either." At this words, Zira got up, her claws bared, and growled. "Goodbye, dad"

"Taka, you can't abandon your father."

Scar stood a moment. He tried to calm his anger.

"How many times I'll have to tell you my name is not TAKA!" he roared, jumping to Ahadi. The two lions rolled in a ball of claws, growling. Scar got a hold of Ahadi, clawing him. Zira jumped in the fight too, with the hyenas. Ahadi was too powerful. He bit Scar's throat. Only because of Scar's mane he saved himself. Zira hit Ahadi several times in the head. Scar was drowning. Shenzi bit Ahadi's leg, Banzai got the tail, and Ed another leg. Ahadi released, and launched a bite to Zira. The lioness tried to dodge, but Ahadi caught her ear, leaving a hole. All the fighters separated. Scar licked Zira's blood to clean the wound. Ahadi pounced on Ed, that whipered in fear. But then they heard a squak. Mbawa was coming down the sky, talons first. Ahadi looked at her with wide eyes. The bird missed with one claw, but the other hit Ahadi's eye. Leaving the exact same mark that he made his son. He holded his eye. Ed escaped.

"Please, Scar, don't bring blood to the Pridelands…"

"I'm only finishing what YOU started."

"Scar, we are the same. We are one. Lions… We have to stay toghether. I'll give you half of the Pridelands. I'm sure Mufasa won't mind."

"I want it all, or nothing. And we own the Outlands now." Said Scar, looking to his friends. Mbawa perched on his shoulder, Zira at his side, and the hyenas behind him, all threatening the King. Ahadi thought he needed to try to reason with the hyenas. Scar and Zira hated him to death. Literally. But he didn't expect what was to come.

Meanwhile, Nguvu had started to get tired. A dog nipped his leg, and he kicked. He missed the dog, luckily for the canine, that retired to safety.

"Please, leave me!" said the buffalo desesperate. "I didn't do anything to you!"

Kisasi stopped for a second. He had a bright idea. None of them would be hurt if things went well.

"The King Ahadi ordered us to kill you. If we don't, he said he would have our heads in his wall."

"Really?" asked the buffalo angry. Kisasi nodded. "Where is he?"

"In the gorge." Answered Kisasi.

"Let's make a deal. You stop attacking me, and I'll help you with the king. I've never liked him, anyways." Proposed the buffalo. The dog was very happy to hear this. It had been much easier than he thought. Kisasi ordered to stop the attack, at what the buffalo responded with a thankful nod. Then, both leaders headed to the gorge, side by side. It left the Pridelanders speechless. The huge buffalo, and the much smaller wild dog, walking peacefully togheter. Kisasi's pack was really glad they had to stop the attack. Buffalos were really dangerous if provoked or scared.

At the same time, the buffalos of the river realized Nguvu was lost..

"Where is Nguvu?" asked a buffalo, worried.

"I don't know!"said another one.

"The pack chased him in that direction." Told them a third one, pointing to where Kisasi and his dogs had chased the herd leader.

"Then let's go!" ordered the first one. He charged to the dogs, with his pack behind. The dogs had no choice but to let them pass.

"NGUVU! NGUVU! NGUVU!" shouted the buffalos, running like if they were one huge animal. The dogs kept the distance, but followed them. They were going in the right direction now.

"This King wasn't fair with anyone in the drought. He exiled us because our leader, Boma, was trying to get watwr for the herd. He died of thirst, we couldn't find more water. And now he orders to kill me… He'll pay!" said Nguvu to Kisasi.

"He killed at least ten dogs only in the drought period. He even tried to kill his own son!"said Kisasi.

"That's the limit…" replied the buffalo. "Killing his own son is too much."

Then they heard a lot of distant voices, getting closer and closer.

"What the…" said Nguvu.

His herd was now stampeeding in his direction, shouting his name. The old leader smiled.

"You have loyal followers… They would follow you to the end of the world if needed"praised Kisasi.

"Just as yours will do." Said the old buffalo, looking to the dogs, that nodded sure of themselves. Kisasi smiled to them.

"Let's stop this beasts before they crush you." Said the buffalo, getting in the middle of the herd's way. The others greeted him, and Nguvu explained them where he was going. The herd followed without doubts, still shouting Nguvu's name. The old buffalo lied down.

"Hop on my back. We don't want to accidentally stomp on you." Said Nguvu. Kisasi reluctantly climbed on the huge bull. Nguvu smiled.

"Dogs, are you with me?" shouted Kisasi, standing on the buffalo.

"YES!" shouted the pack at once.

"And you, buffalos?" asked Nguvu this time.

"NGUVU! NGUVU!" acclaimed the huge beasts.

"THEN LET'S GO!" shouted both leaders at once. The rest of the dogs waited for the herd to start moving. They got at the back, and when the buffalos started running, they ran behind, shouting Nguvu and Kisasi's names. The two most powerful herds in the Pridelands, united. Predator and prey, against a common threat:Ahadi

"NGUVU! KISASI! NGUVU! KISASI!" screamed the animals, as they headed to the gorge, where Ahadi was trying to reason once again.

"Scar… I know that I wasn't the best of fathers, but give me a chance…"

"You'll have to pass a test. As you did with me and the hyenas."

"I'll do whatever!" said Ahadi, hopeful.

Mbawa took flight, and quickly came down.

"There comes your test." She said, smiling.

The earth started shaking. Groans and wild dog chirps could be heard. Ahadi watched in fear, that, in the entrance of the gorge, trotting to him, there was a huge buffalo. Ahadi knew him: Nguvu. On Nguvu's back, with expert balance, rode a wild dog with a half white had Ahadi seen him?. Nguvu lied down, allowing Kisasi to come down. Ahadi suddently remembered. He was the pup Scar seemingly killed. The whole reason because Scar had been exiled. Ahadi felt terrible.

"Scar, I need to talk to you."

"Now, if I were you, I would talk with these two instead."

"Give me an explanation of why we were exiled" ordered Nguvu, stopping in front of Ahadi.

"You were getting all the water! The animals would have died!" tried to explain Ahadi.

"Half of my herd died. Including Boma." Hissed the buffalo. The lion was speechless.

"My turn" said the dog. The buffalo encouraged him. Meanwhile, Scar was making his friends climb the rocky wall. He sensed danger. Zira and him had no problem climbing, but the hyenas had it harder. The lions had to help them, a hyena for time.

"Why did the lions killed us on the dry season? We didn't do anything…" demanded the dog.

"You were hogging our water, and our food. It's competence. You dumb animals, never understand…" said the lion, rolling his green eyes. Then he realized his mistake. The buffalo snorted, and Kisasi showed his white teeth.

"You can't do anything, I am the…" Nguvu charged. He sent Ahadi flying. When the lion fell, he got a grip on Nguvu's back, and the beast left out a painful cry. The herd heard it, and they ran to his rescue.

"Oh, fuck… " said Scar. Ed was still down in the gorge. Scar went down as fast as he could. He picked Ed by the scruff, and tried to pull him up. It didn't worked. Ed was too heavy. The lion started pulling the hyena from behind. Fortunately, Zira noticed, and helped Scar getting Ed safe. The buffalos were now really close. Ahadi stood in the way, and roared powerful. That had worked in past ocassions. But not that day. The buffalos, shouting Nguvu's name, didn't stopped. Kiisasi, trying to help Nguvu, hadn't realized in the danger he was. He opened his mouth, and opened his eyes wide, seeing the herd. But that was his lucky day. A dark silhouette appeared, got a hold of him, and put him on a rock. Then he realized who was his savior: Scar! The dark lion struggled to get a hold on the rock.

"A little help?" asked Scar. Zira and Shenzi pulled him up just in time. Scar left out a grateful sigh. "That was close. Thanks…" Zira winked an eye. Scar looked at the stampede. He could hear Ahadi struggling to survive. But he gave up quickly. All the herd ran over him. There was no way he could be alive. Scar felt something in his stomach… could it be guilt? He shook his head, tryning to clarify his ideas. That was what he always wanted. Right? After the stampede, Kisasi and Nguvu reunited again.

"Thanks for the help." Said Nguvu.

"No, thanks to you. Without your herd this would have been impossible."

"I knew you were guiding us. I just wanted to ensure no innocent one was hurt. That's why I ordered the herd to go to the river." Kisasi smiled. The buffalo was smarter than he looked. Much more smarter, in fact. The buffalo smiled too.

"I want to do something for you. Since this day, no one of my pack will hunt buffalos." Said Kisasi.

"And no one of my herd will attack dogs." Replied Nguvu.

Both group of animals cheered. Their rivalry was over, thanks to Ahadi. The common enemy made them stronger.

"Let's go" said Nguvu leading his herd off. Scar, Zira and the hyenas climbed down. Scar went to check Ahadi. He had done it. The King was gone. Shenzi walked to Scar.

"We've done it!"she cheered.

"Yeah…" replied Scar. He wasn't as happy as he thought he would be.

"Hey, mate, what happens? You won't be tormented by him anymore." Said Banzai. Ed laughed.

"It's nothing. Yes , I should be happy. And I am happy. I just don't believe it yet." Said the dark lion looking to the corpse. Zira nudged him happily. He licked her cheek, and the wound in her ear. It had started to bleed again.

"Did I did the work well or not?" asked Kisasi suddenly to Scar.

"Very well, Kisasi. You were terrifying riding on that buffalo. By the way, what are you planning to do now?"

"I'll reunite my pack and we'll leave the Pridelands. It's too dangerous with Mufasa as king…"

"I'll protect you" said Scar.

"You are exiled too. It's the best for both of us. I hope to see you again." Replied Kisasi. The lion hugged him. "See ya, buddy!" said the dog, running off with his pack. As with the death of his mother, he swallowed the tears, keeping them inside, until he was alone. The Pridelands were his home. His true home.

"Bye, Kisasi!" shouted the others. Kisasi made a strange, loud call, to call the members of the pack. The dogs left Mufasa as quick as they appeared. Mufasa didn't move. He was too traumatized.

The Outlands that night were full of victory roars and hyena roars. They had won the first battle, but still not the war.


	12. Scar's first kill

Scar was scratching the ground with his claws. It was the day for Shenzi to take over her clan again. She showed fierce determination in her eyes.

"Ok, guys. This could go terribly bad. Whatever happens, don't interrupt the fight."ordered the hyena.

"But… they could kill you!" Said Scar.

"And you too. Better if they kill only me. Don't you think?"

Scar had no answer. Shenzi was right.

"Don't worry. All will be alright." Reassured Banzai. Zira cocked an eyebrow. She knew the possibilites of Shenzi winning were as nearly as nule. But they needed the pack. And revenge too. For Shenzi's mother.

"Good luck." Wished both lions. Shenzi smiled, always trying to protect the pack. Banzai nudged the lions. Ed hugged Scar, and then Zira. Then, the hyenas went to recover the leadership of the pack. Scar watched them go with mixed feelings. He was terrinly scared, but also hopeful.

Meanwhile, in the Pridelands, the lionesses had noticed something wasn't going well. King Ahadi hadn't came back. Neither Mufasa. Sarabi and Uru, with three other lionesses, went on their search. Uru got a smell. She followed it, and she saw it led to her son, Mufasa. He was sleeping. She carefully made him wake up.

"Mufasa… Mufasa?" she said, carefully touching him.

"Hhhhm?" he said, barely opening his eyes.

"What happened, my son?"

"The dogs!" exclaimed Mufasa, and lost conciousness again.

"Get help!" ordered Uru. A lioness called Upanga ran to Rafiki's tree. Zazu, the hornbill, went to alert the rest of the pack. Since he recovered he had been the prince's eyes the days he couldn't go out of the cave.

"Help… Wingu…" said Mufasa weakly. "The dogs…"

Sarabi snelled the air. The first scent she got was blood. Intense. She twitched her nose in disgust. She got near the 10 meter fall. She felt the need to vomit.

"What happens, Sarabi?" asked Uru. She got near, and said "oh… great kings of the past…"

Wingu, Sarabi and Mufasa's childhood friend, laid in a puddle of blood. The dogs had ddstroyed her. Their smell was everywhere. The claws of the lioness were still out, and she was showing her teeth, looking to the sky. Sarabi started crying. Uru consoled her.

"Ahadi!" said Uru, suddenly realizing her mate was still lost. She picked her scent, but it took a long time. Blood filled the air. Sarabi got behind a rock, and vomited. She couldn't stand it. She had been in hunts, but none as bloody as this. She remembered the good moments with her friend. She was a strong lioness. Just what the pride needed. Sarabi sighed, and followed Uru. The dark brown lioness was running with her snout to the floor. She ran directly to the gorge.

"NOOOOOOOO!" heard Sarabi. She ran to Uru as fast as he could. The queen was laying on the ground, near Ahadi's corpse. "No, not you…" she said crying.

Sarabi started smelling the floor. Buffalo scent was the primary there, but there was some scent of wild dog too. Sarabi went to help Uru. "This means Mufasa is the king…" thought Sarabi. She started crying, near Uru. While they cried, Upanga, that was back, smelled a known scent. She put her nose to the floor. Now she could smell it clearly. She growled in disgust.

"Taka" and she ran directly to the Outlands, following the trail of smell Scar had left. She growled in disgust. She was sure Taka was behind all this. When she was nearly in the Outlands, she roared to challenge the dark lion. Scar heard it, and he and Zira answered as one. The threat was approaching.

"Stay here." Said Scar to Zira.

"But…"

"But nothing! Don't you know what rogues do?" Zira remembered her family. She started pacing frantically.

"Call me if needed, OK?" she said.

"Sure" said Scar winking an eye. Then he ran to the stranger. Upanga was near, and she heard Scar aproaching. She jumped on him, growling. Scar fell to the floor. He inmediately growled when he noticed who was the intruder. Her sand coloured pelt and her grey eyes were unmistakeable:Upanga, Nyeupe's mate and best friend. Upanga holded Scar's throat. She was the strongest and most aggressive lioness of the pride.

"Murderer…" she whispered.

"I did NOTHING!" said Scar, kicking her with all his strenght. It would be a difficult fight. Upanga was really strong, and Scar had difficulties fighting with her when they were cubs. She even killed for fun, or tried it. Just as when she and Nyeupe tried killing Scar by drowning him in the waterhole. "Nyeupe, Ahadi… they searched for it." Said the dark lion smiling. The lioness growled in rage. Scar knew she was the strongest, so he couldn't get her tired with his tricks. He would have to fight directly at her. And he sucked at that. He needed a quick fight, and he suddenly realized he'd have to kill her. If she was left alive, she would warn the pride, and then Scar would be torn apart by the rest. And Mufasa was still alive, as Kisasi said. That just gave him more reasons to not let her escape.

The lioness pounced on him. Scar dodged, and hit her face as hard as he could. She got a grip, and tried biting his throat. Scar's black mane saved his life, protecting his neck. The lioness then bit the paw of her enemy, making blood come out. Scar struggled to get free. When the lioness released him, he couldn't put weight on the paw. It hurt a lot. Scar growled in pain. He was full of scratches, while the lioness was still intact. Upanga prepared another attack.

"You don't deserve to be killed… you deserve worst, Taka…" said Upanga.

"My name is SCAR" he hit her face, making her collide with a wall.

"Your name is Taka. Trash. What you are" she said, jumping on him. He jumped too. When they were in the air, Scar swiped his paw from side to side, hitting the lioness in the throat. She pinned him roughly. She smiled, and tried to say something, but only blood came. It all fell on Scar, that growled in pure disgust. The blood came out of the wound quickly, making Scar and the lioness's hair turn dark red. Upanga was so surprised that when she tried to attack Scar again, she was too weak, and she fell on him. He kicked her, to get her off him. She was choking him with her weight. Scar saw Upanga's last moments, with an unexpresive face.

That damn lioness… seeimg her dead wasn't exactly good, but he felt relieved. Like at peace. Finally, nearly all his enemies, out of his way… only Mufasa left. Scar growled in disgust. The blood's smell would soon atract other predators… Rogues, Kifo's pack… Just in that moment, Mbawa landed on Scar.

"Any news?" he asked.

"Mufasa is king" she replied. "The ceremony is tomorrow. And, by the way, I'm exiled."

"Not you… What happened?" said Scar rolling his eyes.

"For attacking the royal majordomo. Aka the little blue shit." Replied Mbawa. "I nearly ate him" she said smiling.

"And who forbids you from entering the Pridelands? You are a bird!" said Scar.

"They have gotten three eagles watching the border. It's impossible…" sighed the vulture.

"Hey, at least there is a lot of bones here!" said Scar. The bird laughed without strenght. She sighed again. The two of them went back to where Zira was. She was shaking in fear. She knew what had happened to her mother, and she didn't wanted that to happen to Scar. But the dark lion was covered in blood. Zira went to him.

"Are you hurt?!" she asked worried.

"No. It's the blood of that damn lioness. They discovered me." He hissed. Zira growled loudly.

"Luckily for us, I think the others are too dumb to notice." Continued Scar. The buffalo's smell covered most of our scent."

While Scar, Zira, and Mbawa waited, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed had arrived to Kifo's territory. Soon, the others found them. After some fight, the others agreed to take them to Kifo. They arrived at a place, surrounded by tall rock walls, with only one entrance, and the enemies closed it as soon as the trio passed it. Shenzi saw Kifo, standing at the highest point of the wall. He smiled. Shenzi growled in response, but another of the hyenas, a small aggressive male, attacked Ed. He bit Ed's ear, making the hyena howl in pain. Another hyena bit Ed's other ear. Banzai bit them as hard as they could. Shenzi was going too, but Kifo said

"Stop it."the two hyenas shaked in fear, and left Ed. Banzai examined Ed's wounds. They would leave scars, but nothing life threatening. "Shenzi…" said Kifo smiling the air. He licked his lips, as if he was in front of a meal.

"I have come to defeat you." She said, swallowing her fear. Kifo supressed a laugh. He jumped down.

"Leave space." Said the black hyena. All the others made a circle around the fighters. "I think you know the rules…"

"Better than you" spit Shenzi.

"Ok. Then, let's fight." They started meassuring each other. Banzai and Ed looked at the fight worried. They were surrounded by a group of the others. They knew what would happen to them if Shenzi lost. Mwisho was watching the fight worried too. He had been planning it very carefully. If anything happened… Mwisho couldn't look.

Kifo was still smiling as he attacked Shenzi. His red eyes showed pure evil. He got her leg, and Shenzi could only howl in pain. She bit his ear in a deseseperate attempt to escape. Kifo seemed inmune to pain. Shenzi tore apart most of his ear, but the hyena leader was still holding her leg. She dropped to the floor, and kicked him with the back legs in the face and chest. Finally Kifo released her. He was full of blood, his and Shenzi's. His ear was only a few shreds now. But he didn't care. He wanted to finally get rid of Shenzi. She tried to rember what Mwisho told him about how to defeat the leader. He only had a weakness: he was blinded by evilness. He only cared to make the most pain to his enemies. And as Shenzi just saw, he seemed inmune to it. He was still smiling, it seemed he had his favourite food in front of him. Shenzi's tactic was now thorn to shreds too. Her leg was seemingly broken. It was horribly painful. She watched in fear Kifo's next attack. The dark hyena moved at an impressive speed. In a second he had Shenzi pinned again. She was quicker, and bit his throat hard. Kifo laughed, and shaked Shenzi off. As she was getting up,Kifo was over a rock, waiting to jump on her again. He growled, and Shenzi made a terrible battle howl. Ed and Banzai opened their eyes wide. Mwisho covered his eyes. This was the end for Shenzi…


	13. A shining new era

Shenzi remembered the times when she was a cub. Kifo did that when he attacked his mother. She managed to escape from the pack, running fast between the hyenas' legs.

She closed her eyes, ready to die. But Kifo twitched mid air. He fell to the floor, just in front of Shenzi. He went stif, and then started convulsing strongly. Shenzi looked at him confused. The convulsions started to get stronger. Kifo drooled unvolutarily, filling the surroundings with spume. He made a strange sound. He was laughing of Shenzi. His legs shaked unvoluntarily and uselessly. With time, the convulsions slowly faded. The seizure was over, and Kifo slowly got up. He shaked the drool of his face. He was still smiling, showing his huge teeth. He laughed, his eyes shining in rage and pleasure. Shenzi recomposed, and growled loudly again. Kifo took to steps towards her, lowered his head, panted heavily, and fell again. But this time, he was finally dead.

Shenzi went to him, to check it. The terrifying hyena was dead. The clan was speechless. Shenzi could see their bones. It was clear they had suffered a lot under Kifo's tyranny. Mwisho sighed in relief. Banzai and Ed started cheering Shenzi.

"Shenzi! Shenzi!" Mwisho joined soon, and eventually, all thee hyenas did.

"SHENZI! SHENZI!" shouted the hyenas, enthusiastic for the change of leaders. Shenzi climbed up the rock where Kifo was initially. She started speaking, with a hard tone.

"The ones who attacked my mother, take a step forward."she ordered hyenas, includon the two that attacked Ed, reluctsntly took the step.

"You know the tradition…" said Shenzi. "The traitors should be killed. By the ancient hyena's law. " she continued, her voice cold as ice, pacing from side to side. The five hyenas got really uneasy about their future. At a word from Shenzi, they could be torn apart, slowly, limb to limb. Some started to shake in fear.

"But you know, I've never been a follower of the traditions. It's time to change. " She said. The "Follow me to the new future! We will never starve again!" She shouted. The crowd cheered.

"But remember: You won't get a sniff without me" she said menacingly to the ones that attacked her mother. She started walking to the elephant skull that had been her home from many years. Banzai and Ed went behind her, with Mwisho. The others followed reluctantly, but with hope in their hearts.

Mbawa, the bearded vulture, was checking the surroundings, when she saw the clan. She went to warn Scar and Zira, who got into the elephant's skull. They had to wait for Shenzi's signal to come out. Mbawa got up the skull. Finally, Shenzi and the clan arrived. Scar and Zira listened carefully.

"So, this will be our new home." Said Shenzi after climbing up the skull. "And soon, we wiil feast in the Pridelands!" she shouted.

"But how?" asked a hyena. "Mufasa is really powerful…"

"I have some help" said Shenzi smiling. Mbawa smiled too, as Scar and Zira, with their claws unseathed, went out of the old elephant skull.

"A lion!" murmured a hyena.

"It's prince Taka" said rest gasped surprised and murmured angrily. "Taka!" they said.

"I'm Scar." Said the dark lion once he was on top. Mbawa perched on his shoulder. "And she is Zira" he said pointing to her.

"They can help us with our little lion problem." Said Shenzi.

"But he is family with the king!" shouted a hyena. Scar looked to her and explained.

"Precisely. I know all of Mufasa's weaknesses. And I want revenge. That's why you can count me in."

"How can we know you are not against us?" screamed another, growling to Scar.

"Because if I wanted, you would be minced meat by this moment." Said Scar, unseathing his claws, and looking at them distractedly. The hyena gulped and shut his mouth.

"So, are you ready to feast?!" asked Shenzi.

"Yeah!" shouted the clan without convincement.

"SHE SAID IF YOU ARE READY TO FEAST!" roared Scar. He threw a young zebra's carcass in front of the hyenas. Zira ans the hyena trio gave

"YEAAAAAAAH!" screamed the hyenas, now excited and happy. Scar and Zira started roaring. Shenzi smiled to her friend, who also smiled and continued roaring.

Meanwhile, in the Pridelands, it was time for Mufasa to become king. All the animals were waiting at Pride Rock. The atmosphere was tense, and they were definitely not happy with Ahadi's spoiled and bratty son being king. The young lion came out of the cave, nervously pacing. Rafiki, the mandrill, came and climbed all the way to the top. He hugged Mufasa sadly, tears rolling from both animals' eyes. Then Rafiki broke one of his fruits, and rubbed Mufasa's head with the juice. He continued on the back, making ritual drawings. When he ended, he shaked his staff, and then, Uru shouted:

"Long live the king!" she said, with her voice broken.

"Long live the king!" responded the animals, without wanting. Ended the ceremony, they went slowly to their routine, grumpy as never before.

"Congratulations, Sir" said Zazu, landing in front of Mufasa. The lion didn't answered. He just stared into the horizon. "Sorry about your father" said the bird carefully. Since Mufasa saved him, the hornbill had been the lion's eyes through the kingdom, and a loyal friend. Mufasa sighed, and went to search for his mother.

"Mother…" he started. Uru was sitting, and turned wen she heard her name.

"Yes, Mufasa?" she asked kindly.

"I'm not sure about this…" said Mufasa, with a tone of embarrassememt and regret in his voice.

"Your father taught you well. You are ready." She reassured him, stroking her son's mane. He sighed again, ans looked to a side. "Poor Taka. He'd be dead for sure. And it's all my fault!" cried Mufasa.

Uru didn't knew what to say. Mufasa and Ahadi treated Taka badly, and didn't even let her comfort the cub. But Mufasa was now in a delicate situation.

"I have treated tjem so badly…" he said, to the point of nearly crying. His mother smiled. He would be a good king.

"Then try to be the best king you can. They need you." Said Uru, pointing to the Pridelands. "We need you." She said kindly. Mufasa thanked her, hugged her for a long time and went to start his first day as king.

The days passed, with Mufasa as the new king. The animals slowly started to change their mimds. Mufasa was behaving politely, and helping them with everything he could. It was better than they thought. But in Mufasa's head, an idea was boiling. He had it. In a few days, he would do it.

In the Outlands, Zira and Mwisho were saying goodbye to the rest. They were going to search for her family.

"Take care, OK?" said Scar, nudging her.

"I promise" said Zira smiling. Mwisho did the sane with Shenzi. It was clear, he liked her. A lot. But he wasn't corageous enough to tell her. He had a dilemma. Hebloved her, but she was the leader, and he was only a follower. Banzai hit his shoulder playfully, making him come to the Earth again. He smiled to the male hyena, and hugged Ed, before him and the lioness went away.

Scar was now alone, with only the company of the hyenas and Mbawa. But what he didn't knew, was that he was going to have visit soon…

* * *

**Sorry about thr long wait! I was terribly busy, and then ran out of ideas... More chapters coming ;)**


	14. A familiar situation

It was a windy morning in the Outlands. Clouds on the sky, it seemed it would rain soon. Scar was chewing on a bone, inside of his den. He looked tothe sky, at the entrance of the den, and saw a huge bird, making circles. It was Mbawa. But suddenly something changed. She stopped making circles, and she quickly came down. She labded in front of Scar.

"Seems you have visit…" she said. "No less than the king…"

"Mufasa?!" Asked Scar surprised. Mbawa nodded. Scar got up quickly, and climbed on top of the elephant skull. He could see Mufasa crossing the border, cautious. A growl formed on Scar's throat. Mbawa perched on a high place, seeing things were about to get ugly.

"Taka?" asked Mufasa, as he heard a noise. He perked up as a roar sounded on the Outlands. He ran in that direction. He didn't expect what he found. On the fog started to appear a lot of menacing eyes. Mufasa was surrounded. He heard laughter. He ram exactly to the elephant skull. Surrounded by fog, on top of the skull, was Scar. His green eyes shone with anger. Mufasa saw himself surrounded by hyenas. Three of them were lying under the skull, smiling to Mufasa.

"Brother… I…" started Mufasa.

"Now you suddenly remember me?" growled Scar. "And now I'm your brother? What changed?" he asked angrily.

"Father died… and I need you. I've realized how much I need you." Answered Mufasa.

"Oh, Ahadi died?" Said Scar with false surprise. "Sorry for your loss" he said, irony in his voice. "And when did you realized you need me, brother?" asked Scar, with his claws extended, jumping off the skull. The hyenas got up and growled behind him.

" I realized when he died. Taka." Said Mufasa calmly, with sadness on his voice. Scar breathed heavily two times, before speaking.

"Too late…" he said, with a crazy tone. "I AM NOW SCAR!" The dark lion hit the king's face, leaving three rake marks. Mufasa holded his face, and looked to Scar. The dark lion looked at his brother for a moment, then growled and attacked him. Both lions engaged in a fight. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed waited.

"Please, brother, calm yourself." Said Mufasa on a brief stop. His brother attacked with a rage he had never seen before. Mufasa stopped attacking, and started trying to save himself. "I have come to talk, not to fight."

Scar growled, but his attacks stopped.

"Alright. Speak. But do it quickly, they haven't eaten yet." He said, pointing to the hyenas. Ed laughed menacingly.

"I invite you into the Pridelands again. And you will be the first in line to be king."

"Are they accepted?" said Scar, refering to the hyenas.

"I'm afraid not…" said Mufasa.

"Then I'm not going." Replied the dark lion.

"Excuse me. Scar, could we talk for a moment?" asked Shenzi politely. "In private" she spit to Mufasa. The golden lion growled.

"Hhhhhmmmpfff" answered the dark lion, but he still followed the hyena.

"Don't you dare harm him." Said Shenzi, seeing her clan was circling Mufasa. The golden lion unseathed her claws. The clan growled in disgust.

"Are you dumb or what?" asked Shenzi.

"I can't leave you like that…" said Scar.

"Lions… always thinking of their pack." Said Shenzi rolling her eyes. "If you go into the Pridelands, you could bring food."

"And what about Zira?" said Scar suddenly remembering about his mate.

"She is a lion. She and her family would be welcome on the Pridelands. I'll send them when they come back."

"What would I do without you, Shenzi…" he said, hugging her. Shenzi smiled. "I'll visit as soon as I can"

They came back after a few minutes. Mufasa was getting more and more nervous. The hyenas were closing the circle, launching bites and snarling.

"So?" asked Mufasa, jumping to dodge a bite from behind.

"I'll go." Said Scar.

"Then come on. There is no time to lose."

"Calm down. It's bad manners if you leave without saying goodbye." Replied Scar calmly.

"I'll wait for you at the border."said Mufasa. Scar took his time to say goodbye, to anger his brother. Finally he arrived. Mbawa was on his shoulder. Zazu was with Mufasa, and hid as soon as he saw the bearded vulture, who smiled.

"What's with the bird?" said Mufasa cocking an eyebrow.

"She is a friend." Replied Scar, without stopping. Mufasa trotted to get at his side.

"Everyone would be happy to see you are alive." Said Mufasa smiling kindly.

"Yeah… as if they liked me…" replied Scar bitterly.

"At least mother will be…"said the golden lion. Scar stopped and looked to Mufasa.

"Probably she is the only one. And I really doubt she really cares for me. Even you aren't happy with the idea. I know you well, brother… But I think you don't." with that, Scar continued walking. They didn't spoke again until they arrived.

At Pride Rock, just as Scar said, no one was happy to see him. Mostly they were surprised, but not on a good way. Only Uru came and tried to greet Scar.

"Taka… my son…" shee said, running to him. Scar growled. Mbawa puffed up aggressively.

"You denied me love when I needed it the most. Now what I need is to be alone." Said Scar, walking to his old den. "And call me Scar" Uru stopped suddenly, sighing at the sight of what his son had become. She crossed a look with Mufasa. The king went to talk with his brother, but Scar wasn't in the mood. At night, he got up quietly, and went to visit the hyenas. He brought the scraps of the day, a wildebeest. The hyenas devoured it so quickly, thar Scar had to hunt another wildebeest for them. After some days with food and water, the clan was starting to look better. They still had a long road, but at least the young ones and the cubs had energy to play now.

Scar headed back to the Pridelands at sunrise. He heard some noises on the way, and changed his route. It was two of the youngsters of the pride, Nyanya and Saji. They were now teens, who wanted to eat the world. Their character, unfortunately, was terrible. Just as Mufasa and his gang were on their cubhood: greedy, bully, and aggressive. It seemed they were attacking something. Scar got near. He smelt blood. Someone was being hurt by the cubs. Saji, the male, with clear fur, was saying.

"Not so tough now, are you?" he asked to the animal. The other was covered in blood and dust, but still got his claws out, ready to defend himself. The small animal tried to growl fiercely, but only a squeak came out.

"That was it? Hah! Do it again, come on." Said Nyanya, the dust colored female. The other prepared to growl again, but a powerful roar cut his noise. Nyanya and Saji looked to each other, as Scar got between the animal and the lions. His tail flicking, claws unseathed, eyes shining as emeralds.

"Leave him" said Scar.

"Now we have two targets. Nice." Said Saji smiling. For being a teen, he was huge and muscular, and so was his sister Nyanya. Scar had seen better times, as he was skinny and not naturally a strong lion. He still stood his ground. Saji jumped, and Scar dropped on his back, and kicked the young lion sending him flying. Nyanya got a hold on Scar's throat, as Saji came back. Scar shaked the teen lioness of him, and hit her hardly with his front paw. He then turned to Saji, and bit his front leg. He pinned both teens. Then, the dark lion roared.

"If you ever come near him again…" he spit. The ohers, full of blood, nodded, and ran away. "And don't you dare tell anyone about this. It'll be our little secret." Said the dark lion, menacingly unseathing his claws. He then turned to the animal. He cleaned him with his tongue. It was a small leopard cub. He had just opened his eyes. Where had Scar seen some eyes like that? He thought for a moment, until he remembered. It were Kivuli's eyes. The cub was shaking from fear. Scar picked him up carefully, and headed again to Pride Rock. It only made the others look at him more, and worse. Mufasa shook his head in disgust, and went to talk to his brother. Scar was with the small leopard between his paws, cleaning him carefully. The cub was tired, and it relaxed him to the point he got asleep. Mufasa's entrance awoke him, and he growled.

"Scar…"

"Hhhmm?" asked the dark lion, not moving.

"Why have you brought a leopard?" asked the king angry, but patiently.

" Yeah, that things are horrible." Said Zazu. Luckily for him, Mbawa wasn't around. The vulture loved to mess with Mufasa's majordomo. "They only know how to kill…"

"If it weren't for a leopard, I'd be dead now." Scar nearly spit the words as venom. "Your adored father did me this" he continued pointing to his left eye "and chased me out. Luckily for me a leopard got in Ahadi's way, and gave me time to escape." Mufasa was speechless. He didn't knew his father had gone that far.

"Taka…" started Mufasa "I mean, Scar, I'm sorry." said Mufasa. Scar cleaned the cub for some time, before speaking, looking directly to Mufasa's eyes

"You think that two words will heal my soul?"he asked. "Cause if you do, you are totally wrong."

"But it will help…" said Mufasa.

"What counts are actions, not words. Show me you would like to see me here." Continued Scar. "Incredible that hyenas and leopards have treated me better than my own family…"

"Scar… can I do something for you?"

"Yes. You actually can."

"What is it?" asked Mufasa kindly.

"Get out of the way. I'm taking the cub to the waterhole. The cuts your lions made to him will get infected if not." Mufasa took a step to the left, with wide eyes. He opened his mouth, but instantly closed it again. Scar picked up the cub, and went to the waterhole. The golden lion sighed. Scar was right. He had been treated horribly by him, and the rest of the pride. And Mufasa knew his father didn't liked the dark lion, but not to that point.

Scar arrived to the waterhole. No one was there. He put the cub in the shallow water, and the leopard instantly showed relief in his face.

"Thanks…" he said weakly.

"What?" asked Scar. He didn't heard the leopard.

"I said thanks. I thought you were going to kill me too." Said the cub. Scar got at his side, and lied down. The water was cold and it nearly made him get up again.

" No problem. I'm not like them. By the way, what is your name, little cub?"

"My father named me Makucha" said the cub. Scar inmediately lokked to his paws. His claws were extraordinary long and sharp. "So apropiate" thought the lion.

"Nice to meeet you. You can call me Scar."

"Scar?" asked the cub. He started giggling, and eventually laughed. It made Scar smile too. "Why are you called like that?" asked Makucha inocently.

"To let others remember something terrible that happened to me." Said the lion looking to the horizon. Makucha looked to him worried, and then nudged him. Scar had to swallow the tears. That cub was the reflection of what he could have been with only some love. He decided to raise the cub as his son.

"Come on. You are going to get a cold." He said picking up the cub by the scruff.

Since then, the leopard and the lion shared an unbreakable bond. Makucha even went to the Outlands with Scar. But the lion was worried for Zira. She hadn't came back yet. Just when Scar was starting to lose hope, a lioness pounced on him. Makucha unseathed his claws, and growled, ready to defend his adoptive father. Scar growled too, until he recognized Zira. She smiled, and he did too. After Zira, there came a group of five lionesses.

"Looks you have company too" said Zira looking to Makucha. "Who is this little boy?" she asked, smiling to him. The leopard growled angry, making Zira laugh.

"Don't worry, Makucha, she is a friend. Well, even more than a friend." Reassured Scar, smiling to the cub. "I found him being attacked by two of the teens of the pride." Said Scar rolling his eyes, remembering how horrible those things could be.

"Nice to meet you, Makucha. Scar, this is my family." Replied Zira.

"Come on. We can talk at Pride Rock. I'm sure they'd like some food and water. " Said Scar flicking his tail. Makucha playfullly climbed all the way to Scar's shoulder, and Zira signaled her family to go with Scar. "It is a looong story…" ended the male before heading to the den. Zira and her family, close by.


	15. Broken promise

Time passed by. Makucha grew up, always glued to Scar's feet. The lion trained him the best he could, and when he was ready, he would search for a new territory.

It was the day for his first hunt, something that his parents said to be the most important thing a young leopard needed to do. Sxar wished him luck, and Makucha went off. Scar looked at him proudly. Mufasa watched all this with pure disgust on his face. He growled, and lurked into the shadows.

Makucha walked to the waterhole, and got low to the ground. He extended his claws, anticipating the final bite. He licked his lips, and crawled near his prey. The gazelle was drinking, completely unaware of what was going to happen to him. But suddenly, a huge feline appeared from nowhere. It was Mufasa. Makucha folded his ears, and hissed. He remembered the long training sesions with Scar and Zira. He wss ready to show his bravery and strenght. Mufasa growled, and pounced on him. Makucha was quicker, and leapt to the side. He then got on Mufasa's back, biting his shoulder with all his strenght. Mufasa got on two legs, and fell backwards, stomping the leopard. Makucha only left out a growl. He was used to pain. He got up as quick as a lightning, and pounced directly on Mufasa's face, raking it. Mufasa bit his leg, and threw him away. The leopard was now in serious trouble. Mufasa was approaching, slowly but surely, tasting the moment he had had in mind for the past months, since Scar found the leopard. Makucha looked up, and saw a tree. He remembered something that Scar told him once:

"Leopards can climb easily, but lions have a hard time. Use that to you ardvantage." Has said the dark lion.

Makucha jumped up the tree, and Mufasa went directly behind. The lion jumped, scratching Makucha's rear leg. The leopard growled and kicked his face. Mufasa fell from the tree, and Makucha used that moment to run away. He didn't stop until he found a place he liked. He stopped for a drink, when two other leopards poked out of the bushes. Makucha growled instinctively, and so did they. Both looked at each other with reapect, not really willing to fight.

"Who are you?" asked one of them, slender with green eyes.

"I'm Makucha" answered the other quickly, standing tall. "Who are you?" he growled.

"I'm Fahari" replied the smaller one, with reddish brown eyes. "And he is Jiona."

The three of them stayed some time without speaking, just meassuring the possible rival. Their ears were folded, and their tails wagged nervously. Finally Makucha spoke.

"Hey, what do you think anout doing a coalition? We'd be able to take down whoever came on our way!" he said, not really wanting to fight two leopards at the same time.

"Hhhhmmm"started Jiona. "Good for me. What about you, Fahari?"

"It's a yes. Welcome, Makucha." Said Fahari smiling. They have won an ally, a very powerful ally. Makucha would have been able to take them down, seeing how strong and confident he was. They welcomed him into their den, cured his wounds, and soon, the three of them were the most powerful predators on the backlands. Nobody even dared to put a feet on their den.

Scar, after seeing Makucha didn't came back, started to worry. He started smelling the leopard's scent, and he arrived to the border. The track continued. He came back, only to find Mufasa, covered in scratches.

"Brother!" called Mufasa worried.

"What happened to Makucha?" asked Scar, not caring about his brother's horrible look.

"I… I…" started Mufasa, with a shaky voice. "He ran away, after a buffalo attacked him. I tried to save him, but the buffalo attacked me, while the herd chased the leopard. I had to climb a tree to survive."explained the golden lion. Scar looked at him perplexed. It was true. Buffalo scent was all over the place. He went to his den, worried for the young leopard. The next day he tried to follow the scent, but rain fell heavily, and it made it impossible to search. Mbawa tried to find the cub the next days, but Makucha, Fahari and Jiona would sleep through the day, and only went out at night. So Mbawa, not flying at night, couldn't find them anywhere.

Mufasa couldn't be happier. His plan had gone perfectly. The leopard was a better fighter than he spected, but at least he ran away. And the buffalos that passed near were a perfect excuse to justify the leopard's escape. And the rain… he smiled to himself, happy about the work well done.

Life continued at the Pridelands. Scar missed Makucha a lot, and Zira did too, altough she didn't liked to admit it. Scar was never accepted by the rest of the pride, only by the outlanders. The rest thought he was lion scum, and worse things. Bringing a leopard into the den was considered as treason… but Scar didn't care. Of course, Nyanya and Saji only contributed to make his reputation worse. Scar thought things couldn't even get worse, but then…

One day, Mufasa woke up Scar. No one was awake yet. Scar was confused, his brother never talked to him except to reprimand him. The sun was starting to come out.

"Come with me" ordered the king. Scar followed, confused, and still half asleep.

"Look Scar, I have news to tell you." Said Mufasa kindly.

"What is it?" replied the dark lion surprised.

"Sarabi…" answered Mufasa "Is… Pregnant!" he said happily. Scar froze in place.

"That means there'll be a new heir to the throne?" asked Scar.

"Yes, I suppose so." Said Mufasa. "Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah…" said Scar without emotion. "Congratulations, brother." He ended, walking away.

"Scar!" shouted Mufasa at seeing his brother going away. Then he suddenly remembered. He had promised Scar to rule. He facepalmed himself. "Fuck…" muttered Mufasa.

It took Scar three days to get over his anger. He spent them with the hyenas. Hate filled his heart. He shouldn't have believed Mufasa's words. He knew there was something fishy about it.

With time, Sarabi gave birth to Simba. At the day of the presentation of the cub, Scar went to his den, and refused to speak to anyone. He needed to be alone. Zira was angry too, and paced with disgust at the thought of not being queen. That same day, both lions went to see the hyenas. Their rage couldn't be contained anymore. With the promise of more food and space, the hyenas were bought easily. It would only take time…

* * *

**So, guys, this will be the last chapter of this story. I'm in the process of making the sequel, focusing more on Nuka. As I'm seeing the lion guard has new episodes... I'd have to give it a twist to make my story, as I had already made an idea. The night pride and the tree of life will probably appear in a new story, that I'm also thinking to do. Thanks for the positive reviews, and if you have a character you'd like me to introduce in the story, write it in the reviews. I'll try to do my best! ;)**


End file.
